Intertwined Destiny
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Rei and Kai are two princes from different lands. They are forced into an arranged marriage. Will they hate each other for the rest of their lives or find love? Will anyone get in their way of a happy ending? Sorry, summary sucks. Yaoi, Rei/Kai. And MPreg
1. Prologue

**Title: Intertwined Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Pairing(s): Rei/Kai, Hiro/King (one of my new favorite pairings), one-sided Tyson/Kai, one-sided Mariah/Rei**

**Warning: Yaoi (maleXmale), language, lemon later on and mpreg, some attempted rape scenes.**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I finally got it fixed, not much has really changed though. And I would also like to thank everyone who voted for a title. I'm glad to finally have one on this story.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Can we just get this going?

BWT: Very well. I don't own anything to do with Beyblade and I never will. Oh and for clothes unless I say specifically what they're wearing, just imagine them wearing whatever you want.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Kai." An old man sighed as his grandson Kai yelled and shouted his irritation and frustration at the news he just learned. "This is the only-" but Kai cut him off. And for a sixteen year old, Kai has pretty powerful voice, and he knows it.

"No! I don't care! I'm not marrying some other prince just because you want an alliance. I won't do it." His stern voice echoed through out the throne room.

His grandfather, King Voltaire then spoke calmly. "Kai, you know the Tiger Clan is the most powerful clan next to ours. The last battle we had with that unknown clan left our kingdom in pieces. This alliance will be for the best. We need to join our clan with the next more powerful one." Kai was about to voice his protest once again when Voltaire spoke again. "It must be you as the only prince of Phoenix. Your mate will be Prince Rei, the only prince of Tiger."

Kai sighed, knowing he'd have no choice now. He had to do this for his land, his people; he had to do this for his kingdom. "When am I going?" asked Kai with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

"This afternoon. Your stuff has already been packed. You need to be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Is Tala coming with me?" Tala is Kai's personal guard, as well as childhood friend and brother figure.

"Yes he's going with you." Voltaire left Kai in the throne room. It was obvious that Kai was not happy and would most likely be stubborn every step of the way.

* * *

"Father is this really necessary?"

"Yes Rei."

Two people who looked quite identical stood in the throne room. The only difference is that one looks years older.

"Father I-" Rei started, but his father, King Raikin Kon interrupted.

"Rei, you are seventeen, turning eighteen. You are of age to get married. The Phoenix clan wants an alliance."

Rei waved his hand dismissively. "Yes I know. That last fight they had has left their kingdom in tatters."

His father nodded. "I've spoken with King Voltaire Hiwitari and we've decided it's best. They are a powerful clan, just like us. We could benefit from them. It would be better to be allies than enemies." Rei sighed knowing his father was right. "The Phoenix prince, and some guards will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. And, although I do not think Prince Kai is aware of this, the princes from the neighboring clans are coming tomorrow night to acknowledge the mating and alliance." When Rei nodded, the King left the throne room.

Rei sighed again. He wasn't sure what to think of this. The good side was that he wouldn't have to marry Mariah. Although they were childhood friends, Mariah had developed a crush on him and even though she knows that he prefers men, the pink haired girl was convinced that she could change his mind. The down side was that Rei is going to marry someone he's never met before. He'd rather marry someone for love, not duty.

He's also heard rumors about his soon-to-be mate. Although beautiful, the Phoenix prince was known to be stubborn and rebellious. He certainly wasn't going to make this easy.

Rei also knows that since he's a Dom type, the Phoenix will be a Sub. He doubts that Prince Kai will be happy about that and will likely fight this whole situation for as long as he can.

Rei sighed once again and left for his room, he may as well prepare for his new mates arrival.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think? I'm going to try not to rush getting Kai and Rei together but I make no promises.

Oh yeah, about the Dom and Sub thing…

Dom is dominant and Sub is submissive (obviously).

They can't put two Dom's together because one of them has to be submissive and they'll end up fighting, in whatever way they can to be on top. Which could lead to serious injuries and/or death. Also male Dom's can't get pregnant.

Putting two Sub's together also won't work because a Sub needs the protection of their stronger partner, the Dom. If their partner is also a Sub they won't feel protected and secure, which could lead to stress of not having that feeling which could hurt them if they got pregnant.

Male Sub's, have the ability to get pregnant. So they need their Dom to protect them and their child from threats.

That's the best I can do for now, I'm still working things out. So please review and tell me what you think!

Burning ^_^


	2. Tiger and Phoenix Meet

**Chapter 2: Tiger and Phoenix Meet**

**Pairings: Rei/Kai, Hiro/King, possible Bryan/Tala, one-sided Tyson/Kai and Mariah/Rei**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: Let's just get this over with. I don't own Beyblade, no matter how much I wish I did.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Give it up Burning. It's never going to happen.

BWT: (huffs) I know. Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter!

**Note: **Ok, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I just want to address one thing. A couple of people have asked me to change this story from a Rei/Kai to a Kai/Rei. I'm sorry but I just can't do that. Some of you believe that Rei is best fit for the uke role and Kai the seme, however those are not my views. I cannot see Kai any other way than uke, and he shall remain so in my story. If you do not like that, then simply don't read it.

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

* * *

Figures were gathered together in a large welcoming room, which had many adjoining hallways.

"Ah, Prince Kai, you've made it. I do hope you had a good safe journey." Greeted King Raikin.

Kai bowed. "Thank you your highness. The journey was good…if a little boring." He said politely. Then he turned his eyes to a boy who looked exactly like the king, just younger.

Raikin noticed this and said, "Young phoenix, this is my son, Rei." He pushed the boy, Rei, forward. "Rei, this is your future mate, Kai."

Golden eyes locked with crimson ones. Rei's eyes traveled up and down the phoenix's body, mentally commenting on how beautiful the other was.

Then the king carried on. "Rei, show the young phoenix and his guards where they'll be staying. And don't forget to inform them of the other prince's arrivals." Then he left.

The two princes stared at each other, and then one spoke.

"Just to get things straight, I'm only doing this for my people, other wise I wouldn't be here." The polite boy that Rei met was gone. Kai looked at him, defiance clear in his eyes.

Rei's own eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm not to keen on this either but we're stuck so we might as well get used to it."

Kai gave a very slight nod of agreement. "Where will my guards sleep?" he asked, changing the subject, trying to relay the message that he'd rather talk about this mating and marriage thing in private.

Rei seemed to understand and said. "With ours." On cue, guards of the castle led Kai's away, till only four people remained, two princes and two personal guards.

"What about Tala?" an older, red-haired, blue-eyed male stepped forwards. "He's my best friend as well as my personal guard." Informed Kai. He wanted to make sure that Tala would be rooming nearby, incase Kai needed to go to him or vise-versa.

"He can stay with my own personal guard Bryan." An older male with platinum hair and steely eyes walked towards Tala. "Their room is beside ours, for safety reasons of course."

"Ours?" asked Kai, eyes glaring.

Rei grinned teasingly. "Don't tell me you forgot the custom for new mates to share a bedroom."

Kai just glared, inwardly scowling at himself because he did forget about that tiny detail. He was about to snap back when something else went through his head. "What did your father mean when he said the princes from the other kingdoms are coming?"

"Oh, the other princes are arriving tonight to acknowledge our…mating. You know its tradition correct?"

Kai huffed. "Yes I know the traditions and customs. I had them drilled into my head by my grandfather before coming here."

Then Tala spoke for the first time. "Are all of the princes coming? Including both Dragon Princes?"

Rei blinked. "I believe so, why?"

Kai and Tala both tensed and muttered darkly under their breath. Rei and Bryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Those two were hiding something. They locked eyes and nodded, they'll find out what's going on.

"Bryan, take Tala and show him around. It'll be best if he knows his way around the castle in case something happens." Rei ordered.

Bryan nodded. Tala turned to Kai, asking silent permission. When Kai nodded, the red head followed Bryan into one of the many halls.

Then Rei turned back to Kai, and teasingly raised his arm, like a groom would to his bride. "Shall I lead you to our room?"

Kai just snorted and walked past him. Rei just grinned, and then he caught up to Kai, walking down a hall towards their room.

* * *

"…And here's the extra weaponry room. It's hidden just incase someone ever manages to get into the castle. We have one hidden in each wing and tower." Explained Bryan.

For nearly an hour, he had been showing the phoenix prince's personal guard Tala around, while the two princes discuss the situation. He decides that now would be a good time to ask Tala why he seemed so tense about the dragon princes coming.

He voiced his question and saw Tala stiffen.

Tala knew he'd be better off telling Bryan why, so he'd be able to warn the other guards of the castle. "It's not because of both princes, just one. The younger one, Prince Tyson."

"Why, if I may ask?"

Tala sighed. "Prince Tyson desires Kai as a mate."

Bryan blinked, confused. "What? But he's coming to-"

"I know." Tala sighed again. "About a year ago, Prince Tyson came to our home. He met Kai and became instantly obsessed with him. He had asked Kai to be his mate and was declined. He spent his whole two month stay chasing after Kai." Explained Tala.

"And you're worried he'll try something here?"

He nodded. "There was an…incident between them that had made myself, all our guards, servants and King Voltaire protective of Kai and wary of Prince Tyson and people like him."

"What sort of incident?" asked Bryan warily.

Tala stopped and answered in a solemn voice, "Lets just say that if I hadn't walked in at the right time Kai would've been…" he stopped himself, not wanting to go any further and say it. He didn't even want to think about it.

Bryan's face and voice became serious. "What do you want done? Prince Kai is going to be Prince Rei's mate. He is now our responsibility as well."

"Just make sure Prince Tyson and Kai are never left alone in any room."

Bryan nodded. "Done, I'll let our guards know the situation, as well as the King." Tala nodded in agreement and then they began walking to their room.

"Hey Tala, can I ask you something?"

The red head shrugged. "Sure."

"Why do you call Prince Kai, well…just Kai?"

Tala shrugged again. "Kai never liked anyone calling him 'Prince Kai'. If you ever visit our home, you'll notice that no one does. Kai may even ask those around here to just call him by name and leave the 'prince' out of it." He said. "Now where is our room?" he asked changing the subject.

Bryan nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

"Kai I want to know why you're so nervous." Said Rei.

After they had gotten to Rei's ro- Ahem, I mean their room, Kai went right to his luggage – which had been brought in by servants – and started unpacking.

The room was a master bedroom. With a king sized bed, with white sheets, and a red and gold comforter and pillows. The head and footboard was made of solid oak wood, with a red canopy around the bed. The walls were cream colored, and had various pictures of outside scenes and tigers. The floor was white marble. There were two dressers, two bedside tables, and an armoire, all made of white wood with vine like designs carved into them. In the middle of the room was a red, gold and cream carpet. A cream and gold striped couch and two chairs on the carpet with an oak round table in the center. On the ceiling was a complicated looking glass chandelier. There are also a few windows and a giant double door window that leads out onto a balcony.

Kai turned to Rei who stood right behind him. "I'm not nervous about anything." He stated before turning back to unpacking and getting his clothes, shoes and other items tucked in where they should be.

Rei just sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "So what do we do about this?"

Kai just shrugged. "Nothing. I have to do this for my kingdom. As much as I dislike having to mate and marry someone I just met, I have no choice."

Rei nodded, and he sympathized with the phoenix. He knew it was for the best. The Tiger Clan and Phoenix Clan have always been two of the strongest and closest clans. Just like the Dragon Clan and the Shield Clan (1) were close. It wasn't fair, but there was no stopping it. Maybe, he and Kai could at least become friends, which might make it a bit easier than just out right hating each other.

The next thing Rei wanted to talk about was the arrival of the other princes, more specifically the Dragon Princes.

"What's with you and the princes from the Dragon Clan?"

Kai stiffened again. "There's noth-"

But Rei cut him off. "Don't tell me there's nothing." He said. "Why is it that you stiffen and tense when they're mentioned?" he asked, well more like demanded. He stood and in one swift move he was standing behind Kai. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned the phoenix sharply around to face him.

But Kai just shook his head. "Look, it's nothing. I have nothing against the older prince, Prince Hiro and his mate King. It's the younger one, Prince Tyson." He explained.

This confused Rei. "Why?"

Kai sighed. "You haven't met them have you?"

"No. Only the prince of the Shield Clan."

Kai nodded. "Prince Hiro and King are not the problem. Once you get used to him, Prince Hiro's a nice guy, same with his mate King, who's a lovely person. It's the younger dragon, Prince Tyson."

Rei raised an eyebrow questionably. "What about him gets you so frazzled?"

Kai sighed, getting exasperated. "It's nothing ok. Prince Tyson just… he's rude, arrogant, selfish…and he wants me to be his mate." When he saw Rei's eyes widened, he stepped back. "That's all. He might cause a few problems but nothing that I can't deal with myself."

Rei's eyes became fierce. He could feel his dominant side kicking in, telling him to find out the rest of the problem. He could hear his instinct yelling in his mind.

**How dare someone else try to mate with the phoenix?!**

**He's ours!**

Rei mentally shook his head, getting rid of the voice. He focused his fierce eyes on Kai. "You're not telling me everything." He hissed.

Kai growled. "There's nothing more you need to know. It's my problem so just butt out!"

He felt Rei's hand grab his arm tightly and he immediately called his guardian.

/Dranzer where are you?/ he asked.

/Just outside. I had been circling the castle, and checking it out. Once I felt your nervous energy I flew right to the balcony./ she explained. All guardians could feel their master's energies. Which made them easier to find.

/Just wait for me outside./

/Of course./

Pulling out of Rei's grip, Kai turned and ran towards the balcony. Rei seemed a bit confused by this and followed, wondering what Kai was doing. Once outside, Rei saw Kai running to a giant phoenix and it was one of the most beautiful creatures Rei had ever seen.

Kai buried his face into his guardian's warm feathers. /Dranzer, get me out of here. Just for a bit./ he asked.

Dranzer nodded. She bent down slightly so that Kai could climb onto her back. Grasping her feathers in his hands, Kai held on tightly as the phoenix took off into the sky.

Rei gasped when he saw Kai and the phoenix disappear from their spot on the balcony. Looking into the afternoon sky, he saw the pair flying around. Sighing, he went back inside. He had a feeling that this was going to happen a lot.

He walked towards the bed, pulling the canopy away; he revealed a white tiger with green strips, sitting lazily on the bed. Crawling towards it, Rei sat beside the creature and rubbed its fur.

/Don't worry master Rei./ said the tiger comfortingly. /The young phoenix will be fine. He's with Dranzer and she is more protective of her charge than any of us./

/I know Driger. What do you know of Prince Tyson?/ asked Rei, knowing that the four guardians of the kingdoms meet together once every season to talk about the happenings of each clan. Surely the situation between Kai and the young dragon prince would have come up.

/Tyson met Kai a year ago, and asked the phoenix to be his mate. The offer was declined but Tyson continued to chase after Kai./

/There must be more to it then that./

Driger chuckled in his mind. /Sharp as always Master Rei./ he cleared his throat and continued. /At our last meeting, Dragoon mentioned that Tyson was still after Kai. Even after being introduced to many who would be good mates, he wouldn't have any other than Kai. He believes that the phoenix would be better off with him./

Rei felt his dominant instincts kicking in again. His dominant side didn't like the idea of someone else wanting his mate.

/You aren't telling me everything./ accused Rei, narrowing his eyes.

/The rest is Kai's choice. He'll decide when to tell you. Besides, I don't want your instincts to get the better of you./ Driger then became very serious. /You must control it Master Rei. This is not something you want to let get out of hand. You understand?/

/Yes./ sighing, Rei put his head on the tiger's stomach and sighed, an afternoon nap wouldn't kill him. Besides, he wanted to wait for Kai, especially when the other princes arrive.

* * *

Kai sighed in delight when he felt the wind on his face. He and Dranzer hadn't gone flying together in a long time. Truth be told, he was not at all looking forward to the other princes coming. Not because of the mating but because…Tyson was going to be there.

He sighed again, this time in annoyance. Surely the young dragon had found someone, and forgot about Kai. The young phoenix really didn't see why others liked him so much; he wasn't any different from anyone else…

Except that he was a prince…oh and he had Dranzer – one of the great and powerful guardians – as his protector.

/Dranzer what do I do if Prince Tyson causes problems again? What if tries to…/he stopped and shook his head.

Dranzer cooed comfortingly at him. /Do not worry Master Kai. I will protect you. And no doubt Tala will as well. I bet he has already warned your own soldiers as well as Rei's soldiers about the situation between you two./

Kai nodded.

/And Master?/ added Dranzer.

/Yes?/

/Be careful of the Tiger Prince. Driger tells me that Rei's instincts are already kicking in, so yours will soon as well. His instincts will want him to protect you and destroy any threats, while yours will simply accept and even want to see this happen. Yours will want you to become submissive to him./ she explained.

/I'll be careful./

Satisfied, she nodded. /Good. Now, shall we head back? The others will be arriving soon and I'm sure you'll want to be ready./

/Good idea Dranzer./ he ran his fingers through her feathers and she headed toward the balcony of his room. /Oh and one more thing Dranzer…/

/Yes?/

/How many times have I told you not to call me Master? Just call me Kai./

He heard her chuckle in his mind. /Of course 'Master' Kai./ she teased, as he bristled.

/Damn bird./ he muttered as they lowered to the balcony. He hoped off her. /Why don't you go explore some more, see if you can find a garden please./ he asked her.

She nodded, knowing that her master loved gardens and spent a lot of his time in them reading under some trees. When she took off, Kai went back inside and saw Rei asleep on the bed with a white tiger.

He nodded his head at the tiger, knowing it was Driger from what Dranzer told him of the other guardians. Then he looked at the sleeping Rei and he had to admit, the tiger prince was handsome. He heard Driger purr as if he knew Kai's thoughts, and this caused Kai to blush.

Sure, he thought that Rei was handsome, but that doesn't mean that he likes the other prince. Sighing, he left the bed and went about getting ready for tonight.

TBC…

* * *

There, all done. This one took a little while to fix, but I did it.

(1) About the Shield Clan thing. For one of the clans, I used Shield instead. Mostly because Turtle Clan didn't sound very strong or cool. And I got the idea of shield from a turtle's shell. So that was just a random decision for the story.

Oh, and I'm just going to give you everyone's ages, cause I'll probably forget to in future chapters, so here they are:

Kai: 16

Rei: 17, turning 18

Tala: 18

Bryan: 18, turning 19

Hiro: 20

King: 16

Tyson: 17

Max: 15

Kenny: 14

Mariah: 16

Lee: 17, turning 18

Ok, I think that's everyone for now, well everyone important that is.

So I hope you still like this story so far and I hope to see some reviews from everyone.

Thanks!

Burning ^_^


	3. The Clans and the Warning

**Chapter 3: The Clans and The Warning**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, this whole anime would have been filled with yaoi pairings.

Kai: We know Burning. You're obsessed with yaoi.

BWT: I can't help it. Anyway, sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a little while, I've been really busy, with home life, and my work is being a pain in the ass.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

* * *

The time soon arrived for the dinner. After all the guests came, they were led to their bedroom where they would drop off their stuff and get ready for dinner.

Now, everyone has gathered in the large dinning room which had a lounge attached to it, with a roaring fire off to the side. The floor is a hard wood and the walls are marble. Windows and pictures surrounded the room. The curtains covering the windows are a gold fabric. The ceiling arched and in the middle was a large carving of a tiger standing on a mountain roaring.

In the middle of the room is a low maple table with vines engraved along the edges. It was decorative yet simple looking. At the head of the table sat Rei, with Kai on his left. They sat on cushions, as did everyone else. On Rei's right and going down the side of the table sat in this order: His personal guard Bryan, then the Prince of the Shield Clan Max, he has childlike qualities, with big bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Next to him sat his personal servant, Kenny.

Across from them on Kai's other side sat Kai's personal servant Tala, then the oldest Prince of the Dragon Clan Hiro who has light blue hair in a ponytail and brown (?) eyes, his white haired mate King and then the youngest Prince of the Dragon Clan Tyson with long navy hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. At the other end of the table sat Rei's father, King Raikin.

Their guardians were also there. Dranzer and Driger sat behind Kai and Rei. Draciel sat behind Max and Dragoon behind Hiro, King and Tyson.

Raikin clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm glad you could all make it. This is a wonderful celebration. But first, I'm sure you're all hungry, so we shall eat!" he snapped his fingers and immediately servants came in and began placing plates of different kinds of food down on the table. "Everyone, enjoy!"

As everyone began eating, the table soon became alive with talk.

"Kai?" said teen turned to Rei. "I want you to meet the Prince of the Shield Clan Max, his personal servant Kenny and his guardian Draciel." Introduced Rei.

"It's nice to meet you Prince Kai." Said Max while Kenny murmured "Your majesty." while bowing his head.

Kai nodded back. "Same to you Prince Max. But please, while you're here don't call me Prince Kai, just Kai is fine, and yes that does include you Kenny." This shocked the two, who then smiled.

"Only if you do the same for us Kai." Said Max smiling.

Kai nodded back with a small smile.

"We haven't seen you in a while Kai." The phoenix prince turned to his old friend King. Who, Kai noted, looked to be around nine months pregnant now. He wondered how and why he was even out of the castle.

'Then again,' thought Kai. 'He always was stubborn. He probably threatened Hiro with the guest room again.' He almost laughed at the memory of a time when Hiro had upset King about something, Kai couldn't remember what. And the poor dragon prince had been locked out of their bedroom and forced to sleep in the guest room.

Apparently it was torture for him. Now he does what he can to avoid that consequence.

"It's good to see you as well King." He tapped Rei's shoulder bringing the tiger prince out of his conversation with Max. "Rei, this is Prince Hiro, his mate King and…" he paused as he gazed at Tyson who looked at him with a glint in his eyes that made Kai shiver. "…And that's Prince Tyson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Rei.

"You as well Prince Rei." Said Hiro while King nodded and Tyson, well, Tyson didn't even look at Rei, he just snorted and started stuffing his face as if he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Please, just call me Rei."

"Of course, as long as you do the same with us."

Rei nodded and turned his eyes to King. "Oh my," he whispered noticing the bulging stomach. "How far along are you?"

King smiled widely and replied. "Just about nine months. I'm due any day now." He started rubbing the bump.

"And you risked coming all the way here?" asked Kai still startled at this fact.

"King Raikin assured us that if I happened to go into labor, his healers would take care of me. Besides Kai, you're one of my best friends and I'm not going to miss your mating ceremony."

Kai smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

Rei then turned his eyes to Tyson, and saw right away why Kai and Tala seemed so…cautious about him and why they disliked him so much. Tyson had arrogance in his eyes. As if he was the best thing in this world. He sat like a true spoiled prince, but yet ate like someone on the streets. He seemed innocent, though his eyes gave him away.

Rei had noticed, like a couple of others at the table, the way that Tyson's eyes would glance at Kai and get a glazed, lustful look in them. He could already feel his Dom instincts trying to take control. Telling him things, telling him to eliminate the threat, but he ignored them and pushed them to the back of his mind.

/Master Rei, please keep your instincts in check. We, your guardians, can sense them trying to take control./ said Driger. /Dragoon can feel your hostility, as well as a couple of others, towards Tyson. You don't want to anger the Dragon God./ he cautioned.

/I'm trying Driger. I can see now why Tala and Kai dislike him so much./ Rei replied, then turned his attention back to Max, who had asked him something.

/Master Kai./ whispered Dranzer.

/What is it Dranzer?/ he asked back, pausing in eating some chicken.

/Driger tells me that Rei's instincts are acting up towards Tyson./

Kai mentally nodded. /I know, I've seen Dragoon tense up and glance warily in Rei's direction./

/Please be careful Master Kai. I have a feeling things are going to get out of hand later./

Kai didn't reply, he gave a small grunt then resumed eating his food.

Once everyone was done, Raikin stood up and said with a happy expression on his face. "Thank you all for coming. We have gathered here to acknowledge the mating between my son Prince Rei Kon of the Tiger Clan and the young Prince Kai Hiwatari of the Phoenix Clan. I assume that you'll all be staying until the end of the mating ceremony?" there were various nods of consent around the table. Then he continued. "It has been decided that it shall take place in three weeks, on the night the full moon bleeds red."

Again everyone nodded to show that they understood. Everyone seemed to be smiling, though Rei's and Kai's didn't reach their eyes. Only one looked completely unhappy with this.

Raikin then continued. "If anyone has any objections speak now. Though it will not matter, it has already been made official." He waited, to see if anyone would say something. And someone did.

"I object to this!" eyes snapped to Tyson, who stood up and slammed his fist on the table, causing cutlery and glasses to shake from the force. He marched towards Kai, ignoring Hiro's whispered warning to him. He took Kai's hand in his, holding on tightly.

"I Tyson Granger of the Dragon Clan, wish for you, Kai Hiwatari of the Phoenix Clan to be my mate." He smirked when Kai turned his stunning crimson eyes to meet his own brown ones. He saw everyone's shocked faces, and he couldn't wait to brag about how Kai chose him over the tiger prince.

However his smirk disappeared when he heard Kai's answer.

"I decline your offer to mate." Said Kai coldly as he yanks his hand out of the rough hold. "I have already agreed to mate with Prince Rei Kon of the Tiger Clan."

Tyson's eyes filled with anger at the phoenix's words. He reacted in the only way he knew how. He surprised everyone when he quickly brought his hand down onto Kai's cheek, smacking him hard enough for the group to hear the sickening sound of skin hitting skin.

Kai's head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging, and his ears ringing. He hadn't expected Tyson to react in that way. He carefully lifted a hand to his now bright red cheek.

Then he heard growling behind him, eyes snapped towards Rei's form. Rei's Dom instincts had completely taken over. His eyes were slit like a cats, and glazed over with a bright gold shine. Fangs and claws grew and he gave an angry howl as he suddenly pounced on Tyson, whose own instincts kicked in.

King, along with Max and Kenny, right away went to Kai's side, looking at the red cheek. Dranzer stood behind Kai, sharing her warmth from her feathers to comfort him and make sure he was safe. She glared angrily at Tyson. She would have attacked had it not been for Dragoon. They are very powerful; they're all gods after all. She didn't want anybody to get hurt. And she knew Kai would feel the same. Driger merely shook his head at the scene as did Dragoon and Draciel.

Seeing Tyson and Rei continue fighting snapped some of them to attention. Dragoon and Hiro grabbed a hold of Tyson, pulling him away from the tiger, just as Rei was pulled away from him. It took Bryan, Tala, and Driger to hold Rei back, who gave another angered howl at not being able to fight and get rid of the threat.

Hearing Rei's howl woke something in Kai. His head snapped towards Rei and he stood, his own eyes becoming glazed and ignited with a fire. He approached Rei, ignoring everyone telling him to stay back. He walked till he stood in front of Rei who was nearly a whole head taller than him.

He then wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, and began nuzzling the skin there, and as Rei's yowls and howls died down, they could soon hear purring. Kai was purring. And soon, Rei's own arms wrapped themselves around Kai. He growled lowly, excepting Kai's submissiveness towards him.

It's something that Subs do. All Sub mates are able to purr, feeling their rumbling and vibrating chests and necks as well as hearing the purrs is something that can calm even the most dangerous Doms. It also shows their submissiveness, which also helps calm Doms down.

Eventually, Tala, Bryan and Driger let go of Rei and back away, watching as Kai single handedly calmed his raging mate down.

Tyson watched with jealousy as Kai calmed his mate, he wanted the phoenix to be doing that to him. As soon as he had met Kai, he instantly wanted the young prince. He had decided that day that Kai belonged to him, and only him. This wasn't over. He would get Kai one-way or another.

After Rei had calmed they looked into each other's eyes. Gold met crimson and the glazed looks disappeared.

'What the-'

They both thought as they jumped apart, unable to believe what they had been doing.

'Damn instincts.' They thought.

"Ahem." Raikin cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I want to announce that this mating has been made official. I don't want to see any more fighting within the castle understood. Nothing will keep the mating between these two from happening." He directed this sentence more towards Tyson than anyone else.

Bryan, who had found out from Tala, had told him about the young dragon. He wouldn't let the young teen hurt the phoenix or his son. Everything has been decided; fighting for the right to mate is now out of the question.

"Now, let us all retire for tonight." The group nodded and started going off to the eastern wing of the castle where all the guest rooms were.

Just as he was leaving with his brother, Dragoon and King, Tyson stopped by Kai and Rei.

"This isn't over tiger." He whispered in Rei's ear so that only he could hear. "I've laid my claim on Kai long before you met him. He is mine." Then he walked off, following his brother.

Rei growled in warning, knowing Tyson had heard it. Sure, he may not be very happy about this whole mating thing. But he and Kai were going to try to be friends and even so…he would never let someone like Tyson get their greedy hands on Kai. Mate or not.

"By the way Rei," interrupted Raikin, bringing Rei out his thoughts. "Tomorrow morning your childhood friend Mariah and her brother Lee are coming for the mating ceremony. Make sure you welcome them." He informed his son before walking away.

That stopped Rei in the tracks. Mariah was coming?

Well shit.

TBC…

* * *

I know, stupid way to end this chapter, but I couldn't think of where to end it.

Anyway, I really hope you like this story, I'm trying my best with it, and I managed to get a bit of Rei/Kai in this chapter. There won't be a lot of it right now because of their situation.

So please REVIEW!!!


	4. Arrival of Friends or Enemies

**Chapter 4: Arrival of Friends or Enemies?**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: Oh god…I'm a slacker…a terrible slacker. I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up.

Kai: Why don't you tell the readers why?

BWT: Ok. I had a slight writers block with this chapter. It's more of a filler since nothing really interesting happens in it. Again, please forgive me.

Kai: Just get this chapter started already! (Impatient look)

BWT: (huffs) Fine.

* * *

"Rei my friend it's good to see you." Greeted a teen about Rei's age with long dark hair.

"Same here Lee." Rei replied back. "I hope your journey here was good and safe."

"It was. You worry to much Rei."

"I'm sorry, but with that unknown clan around you can't be to careful." Answered Rei. "So where's Mariah?" he asked not seeing the pink haired girl anywhere.

"Oh, she's getting set up in her room." Lee said.

"Does she know?" asked Rei as they began walking towards the dinning hall. "About my marriage and mating?"

Lee nodded. How could he forget when she found out? The whole village probably heard her wrath.

"She's angry." Lee admitted. "Angry that she wasn't chosen."

Rei winced when he heard this. Oh, this will not be a smooth going ceremony.

"So where's this mate of yours anyway?"

"He's already in the dinning hall. He said I should be the one to greet you as you are my guest." Answered Rei.

"What's he like?"

"Hm…" Rei stopped, trying to figure out how to describe one like Kai. Instead he just settled for "You'll see."

* * *

Walking down the lit hall, a pink haired woman steamed as she made her way through the hallway. She was angry that someone would dare to try and take Rei away from her. Why? She's Mariah, Rei's childhood friend. They are obviously meant to be together. She couldn't understand why they didn't call on her. Instead he's marrying some prince from another kingdom.

So why? Hm, maybe that kingdom just wanted to be rid of the prince and so they forced Rei into marrying him. Maybe Rei will just keep that… that prince as a pet or slave and marry her.

Mariah calmed down with that thought. Yes, that must be what will happen. 'Besides,' Mariah thought. 'Rei can't marry a prince. He's not gay. He can't be.'

When she entered the dinning hall she stopped. The only person she recognized was Prince Max and his servant Kenny. The others she didn't know at all. Though judging by how they're all dressed, she'd say that they are all royalty.

She looked around them and one person in particular caught her attention. He looks to be a young teen with long dual hair, slate coloured in the front and dark navy in the back. He also has strange blue markings on his face and crimson eyes.

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze moved over his body, noticing with a hint of jealousy that he's possibly more beautiful than her.

Deciding to play 'nice girl', she approached him with a smile. He was talking to a white haired teen whom appeared to be heavily pregnant.

"Have you thought of any names yet King?" asked the dual haired teen.

The one named King smiled and said. "Yes, but I'm-" he stopped as Mariah pushed herself between them, rudely interrupting them.

"Hi!" she greeting with false enthusiasm. "I'm Mariah, a very close friend of Rei's." she said very smugly. "And since I'm so close to-" this time she was cut off.

"I'm sorry but we're trying to have a conversation here." Stated the other teen and none to friendly either.

"Kai, settle." Said King.

'Kai? Who the hell is he?' wondered Mariah while she inwardly fumed at how he had spoken to her. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well excuse me for trying to be polite."

Kai just snorted and said in a cold voice, "Since when is it polite to interrupt a conversation?"

Mariah physically reeled back at this. How dare he speak to her like that?

"Just you wait until Rei hears about this, he'll…" she gave an obviously fake sniff.

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me." And then he turned his back to her.

Mariah's eyes hardened. Oh how she wanted to attack him. But she can wait. There's no way Rei will put up with this guys bullshit.

As she was about to hand out another empty threat, two very familiar voices were heard and she immediately closed her mouth.

"…It's been so long since we've last been here. I might get lost like I used to." Two figures walked into the room.

"I highly doubt that Lee." Rei laughed as he and his best friend entered the dinning hall.

Rei looked around and his golden eyes fell on Kai who looked up from King and nodded at the tiger prince.

Rei approached his mate to be who stood up.

Mariah smiled when she saw Rei stop in front of her and Kai. "Rei I'm so glad you're here." she gave another sniff. "You won't believe what-"

"Just a second Mariah." Interrupted Rei. "Lee come over here for a second." Lee did as told while Mariah pouted as Rei ignored her. "You were both informed that I am now betrothed. I now want to introduce you to my mate to be."

Mariah couldn't wait. She just had to know who the little whore was. And she would make sure that they know that Rei is hers.

"This is Kai, the Phoenix Prince… and my soon to be mate."

Kai nodded at Lee in greeting who in return bowed.

Mariah on the other hand was shocked. This stupid rude boy was going to be _her_ Rei's mate?

"WHAT?!" she couldn't hold in her anger.

Rei looked apologetically at her.

Lee on the other hand looked quite annoyed at his sister. "Mariah this is not Rei's fault."

"Shut up Lee." Hissed Mariah. Then she turned to Kai who had yet to say anything. "Why are you making Rei marry you when he obviously doesn't want to? Look, just back out of this and leave so he can marry someone he really loves."

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed. "This is no ones fault. We didn't even know about it until a few days ago."

"So back out then." Said Mariah like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"We cannot. It has already been decided." Kai answered.

At this Mariah's eyes narrowed and became cat like. She hissed and growled, angry that someone was trying to take something that rightfully belonged to her.

When she heard more growling she stopped and turned to Rei in surprise who stood ready to attack.

"Mariah back away!" shouted Lee, realizing that Rei's Dom instincts have just kicked in.

By now, everyone in the room was staring.

The pink haired woman slowly backed away, continuing to stare at Rei who slowly calmed down.

She mentally growled and glared at Kai who was looking calmly at Rei. It was his entire fault. He took Rei from her.

She turned and left, silently promising to get rid of Kai and get _her_ tiger back.

This whole time, no one noticed Tyson – who was silently watching from his seat – looking at Mariah thoughtfully as she left. A smirk formed on his face as an idea came to mind. He stood and left.

As Rei calmed down, he sighed. His damn instincts got in the way again, telling him to eliminate the threat to his mate. Luckily he managed to control himself before he did something he would regret.

Grinning lightly, he looked around the silent room. "Sorry about that everyone."

"Don't worry about it." Said Max. "These things happen."

"You can't help it." Rei turned to Kai. "She will learn in time that nothing will change this."

"He's right Rei. So what's new around here, except for this?" said Lee as he engaged King and Kai in conversation.

Rei hesitantly nodded while thinking, 'Will she really?'

* * *

Mariah stomped down the hall. She couldn't believe it. That stupid rude boy was taking her place as Rei's mate.

"How dare he," she whispered menacingly. "How dare he take Rei from me…"

She then heard chuckling behind her. She angrily turned around to see who would dare laugh at her. She saw that it was a tall blue haired male, leaning against the wall. Judging by how he's dressed, she's guess that he was a prince or something close to it.

"What's so funny?" she hissed angrily.

The male stepped forward. "Forgive me, but I couldn't believe my luck."

Mariah tensed. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Tyson Granger, one of the dragon princes."

"Mariah Wong." She answered shortly.

Tyson smirked. "Pleasure."

"So what do you want?"

The dragon prince chuckled lightly. "I saw what happened earlier. And I got to thinking, you want that tiger prince and I want Kai. So I thought we could work something out…"

Mariah also smirked as she relaxed. "Yes, I think we can…"

* * *

"So what do you think of Kai Lee?" asked Rei as they walked towards Lee's room.

Lee shrugged. "He seems nice enough. What have you to decided to do about this?"

"We're going to try to be friends. We both agree that its better than hating each other."

Lee nodded in agreement. "I'll help you in anyway I can Rei, all you have to do is ask."

Rei nodded in thanks and smiled. "Something tells me I'll be calling on your help."

"So how did Prince Kai take this whole thing? Did he tell you?" Lee asked curiously.

Rei gave a small laugh. "No, but I did over hear his personal guard Tala talking to Bryan and Tala said that it was like listening to a volcano blow up."

Lee blinked, and then laughed. "You've got a feisty one on your hands. Good luck with that."

Rei joined him in his laughing. "No kidding."

They continued down the hall, not noticing Tyson hidden in the darkness.

Tyson smirked darkly. "You won't have to worry about how feisty Kai is for any longer Tiger. He's mine." And then he walked off, disappearing around the corner.

TBC….

* * *

There, all done. This last part took a little while cause I wasn't sure how to end it. I actually don't really like how I ended it. So, let me know what you think!

Burning ^_^


	5. Losing Control

**Chapter 5: Losing Control**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Beyblade. At all.

Kai: (rolls eyes) And boy am I glad for that.

BWT: (sniff) You're so mean to me.

Kai: Considering that in every story I'm the uke, I think I'm aloud to.

BWT: But that's because you suit the role so well.

Kai: (glares) Just start the story already!

BWT: Fine!

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

**... **(inner instincts)

**"…"** (Instincts are in control)

* * *

Soon, Kai and King found themselves walking or in King's case, waddling through the halls of the palace. They talked about everything, never staying on the same subject for more than ten minutes. The current conversation is about the new arrivals, Lee and Mariah.

They can both clearly see that Mariah liked Rei, more than Rei himself seems to like her. Kai is undecided about how he feels towards her as he would probably feel the same way if someone he loved was getting married to someone else. Lee though, seems like he's going to do what he can to help with everything. He is obviously very close to Rei so Kai has no choice but to trust what Rei says about him.

They walked for a little while longer and then King yawned. Kai gave a small smile in the teen's direction.

"You should go for a nap King. I don't mind wandering alone." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" asked King as they came to a stop in front of King and Hiro's room.

"Yes." Kai answered. "I need time to think about all this anyway."

"Alright then." King opened the door. "I'll see you later then." Kai nodded as King went inside and shut the door.

He sighed. Some peace and quiet would do him some good.

"Prince Kai!" Kai's eye twitched as he turned and saw Mariah running up to him. 'So much for quiet.' He thought.

"Yes Lady Mariah?" he asked politely.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of him and gave a little curtsy. "I just fancied a walk. I should get to know you after all as you will be getting… married to Rei." She explained.

Kai stared at her a little confused; since he thought she didn't like him. But maybe she had a change of heart.

Mariah kept up the smile, inwardly hoping Kai would just hurry up and come with her.

"I suppose that would be alright." He said.

And so, they started walking. Mariah was the one doing the talking and Kai was fine with just listening.

"So I'm sure you can understand my anger." Started Mariah. "I love Rei and he loves me. This is going to be very hard on us. But I'm sure we can be… friends…" she said quickly, not wanting to ruin anything.

"I suppose we can try." Said Kai.

Mariah smiled and said. "So, in light of this, I want to show you something Kai." She inwardly smirked as she led the confused Kai to a door around the corner in the hall. "It's in there."

Kai looked at her warily then shrugged. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. He turned to look at Mariah when he didn't see anything in the large storage room. But as he did, Mariah pushed him into the room so hard he fell to the ground.

He sat up and looked at Mariah in confusion. She smirked nastily and said, "I bet you'll enjoy yourself you little slut." And then she slammed the door, locking it from the outside.

Kai got up and attempted to open the door any way he could, but found it futile. He looked around the room for a different way out, but there was no extra door, not even a window. There were tables and chairs stacked upon each other, and a couple of lights on the walls. He turned to the left when he heard movement.

"Who's there?" he asked, trying to see into the dark corner. He gasped when the person came forward. Tyson stood in front of him, smirking perversely and his eyes glazed with lust.

"What do you want?" hissed Kai, holding his ground as the dragon prince stalked closer.

Tyson said nothing. He roughly grabbed Kai by the arms and shoved him up against the wall behind them. Kai shook his head, attempting to clear the blurriness from hitting his head against the wall.

Tyson gave a dark laugh and took this chance to force his lips upon Kai's, using his tongue to pry Kai's mouth open.

Kai struggled to break away, memories from what happened before hitting him with full force.

Tyson pulled back moaning. "If you're this good then I can't wait for later." He trapped Kai's wrists above their heads with one hand and with the other; he let slip down the back of Kai's pants.

Kai gasped again and Tyson took this chance to shove his tongue into Kai's mouth in another forceful kiss, ignoring the tears leaking from Kai's eyes.

/Dranzer!/

* * *

Rei and Lee sat together in Lee's room, enjoying a nice chat about their childhood, talking non-stop and just trying to catch up with each other.

Then they heard a knock at the door. "You may come in." said Lee.

"Prince Rei. Sir Lee." Greeted Bryan and Tala as they entered.

"Is there something you need?" asked Rei.

"We are just looking for Kai. I wanted to speak with him." Said Tala. "I thought he might be in here with you."

Both Rei and Lee shook their heads. "We haven't seen him since what happened in the dining hall." Replied Lee.

Bryan seemed thoughtful. "And I haven't seen hide or hair of Prince Tyson…" he looked at Tala and the red head's face became one of panic.

"We have to find them." He said and bolted out the door, Bryan, Rei and Lee following behind.

"Tala what's going on?" asked Rei as they ran down the hall.

"Later!" Tala replied.

"Oh Rei!" suddenly Mariah ran into Rei, pulling desperately on his arm, stopping the group. "I was so shocked, you won't believe what I just saw!" she whined.

Rei tried to shake her off. "Not now Mariah. I have to find Kai."

Mariah blinked, as she gave a sniff. "That's the thing. I just saw Prince Kai and Prince Tyson making out!" when Rei's eyes widen she inwardly smirked. "You can't possibly marry a whore such as him!"

"What did you just call him?!" growled Tala.

Mariah snorted. "It's true!"

Tala looked about ready to kill her when they were knocked down by Dranzer, flying as fast as she could down the hall. Driger stopped beside them.

/Driger what's going on?/ asked Rei.

/Master Rei, you must get to the storage room at the end of this hall!/ the tiger god warned. /Hurry, Kai is in trouble!/ at the mention of Kai being in trouble, the group (minus Mariah) took off once again down the hall.

When they got there, Dranzer had already set fire to the door. For Rei, this was taking too long. He shoulder barraged the door, and since it was weakened by the flames, it easily fell to pieces.

He stepped inside and then he felt nothing but anger. He felt his instincts raging inside him from the sight of Tyson pinning Kai to the wall, assaulting him. He lost control when he saw tears rolling down Kai's cheeks.

**How dare he?!** Roared his inner tiger.

**"****Get away from my mate!" **he roared, his eyes glowing, teeth bared and nails sharp.

Tyson turned and then jumped away, his own eyes glowing dark blue as he growled.

"Kai!" shouted Tala running to the phoenix prince as he slid to the ground, Dranzer right behind him.

"Tala…" Kai whispered looking up at them. "Dranzer…"

/I'm sorry I didn't protect you well enough Master Kai./ Dranzer said softly.

Kai looked at her, and snuggled close to her warmth and protection. She knew he would always forgive her.

"Stay with Dranzer Kai." Said Tala. He looked at Bryan who nodded and they ran towards the fighting Doms.

**"****The Phoenix is mine. I claimed him." **Growled Tyson, taking a fighting stance.

Rei wasn't far behind. **"I don't see your mark on him. He belongs to me." **He was about to attack when he was grabbed by Tala and Bryan, who were trying to hold him back.

Lee and Dragoon, who came sensing that Tyson was in trouble, tried to hold the dragon prince back.

**"****Let me go!" **howled Rei, struggling to break from their hold on him. **"He tried to take my mate! He must die!"**

Kai looked at Rei and felt his instincts churning inside him. He slowly stood and walked towards him, feeling himself lose control and let his instincts take over. When he was in front of Rei he wrapped his arms around the tiger prince's neck and pressed his body as close as he could. He nuzzled his Dom's neck like a kitten and started purring.

Slowly, Rei calmed and when Bryan and Tala let go, he wrapped his own arms around Kai's waist.

Tyson watched, jealousy and rage growing inside him. He was slowly taking control of himself once again, but neither Lee nor Dragoon would let him go yet.

**"****My mate." **growled Rei.

**"****Yours."** Whispered Kai.

Rei, instincts still in control, looked at his enemy. He needed to mark his mate so that the dragon would know. Kai was his.

Driger and Dranzer noticed the look in those glowing slit eyes and knew what was about to happen.

/NO!/

"**MINE!" **And then he bit into Kai's left shoulder, sinking his shark teeth into the skin of the phoenix. Kai's eyes widened and he screamed from the pain of Rei marking him. He struggled, back in control of himself. And then he felt weak. He looked at Dranzer for help and then knew nothing but darkness.

After a minute, Rei slowly pulled away looking satisfied with his claim mark. He held Kai carefully, noticing that his mate had passed out. He growled one last time at Tyson and then he to fainted.

TBC…

* * *

So what do you all think? I just got a bunch of ideas so hopefully it won't take too long to update this story.

Please leave a review and I'll do my best!

Burning


	6. Marked, Claimed and Heat?

**Chapter 6: Marked, Claimed and Heat?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

BWT: (turns to Kai) Do I have to do the disclaimer in every chapter?

Kai: (glares) Yes, you do. Now can we get this thing started?

BWT: (grins) Excited are you?

Kai: Hardly. I just want this to be over a whole lot quicker.

BWT: (pouts) Fine.

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

_//…// _(communication between guardians)

**…** (Inner instincts)

**"…"** (Instincts are in control)

* * *

Kai groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his head and looked around. He was in his and Rei's room. He tried to sit up but there was a weight on his waist. He looked down and saw an arm. He followed the arm to a body, Rei's body.

"What the-?" he bolted away from Rei and closer to the edge of the bed. 'What happened earlier?' he wondered and then felt an unknown pain on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

He got off the bed and walked over to a mirror hanging on a wall. As he got closer he noticed a mark. After getting a closer look at it his eyes widened and he screamed.

"Holy shit!!!"

"What?!" shouted Rei bolting up and off the bed, falling into a heap on the floor. He scrambled up and saw Kai standing in front of a mirror seemly freaking out. He sighed and walked over to the phoenix prince. "What is it Kai?"

He froze as Kai turned to him; glare clear as day on his face. "You… You asshole!" Rei blinked and then glared back.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what did you do?' take a look!" shouted Kai, tilting his neck and showing Rei the mark.

'Oh god.' Thought Rei as he stared at the mark. There were two little holes like his teeth and surrounding them was a tiger and a phoenix in the shape of a ying-yang. "I…"

"You marked me! Why?!" demanded Kai.

"I don't know!" answered Rei. "I don't even remember doing it!" they glared darkly at each other and were about to start arguing again when there was a knock at the door and then Tala poked his head in.

"Oh so you are awake." He started, ignoring their glares pointed at each other. "The King would like to see you two in the throne room about this important matter right away." And then he left, leaving Rei and Kai alone once again.

They sighed, and looked away from one another. They fixed their rumpled clothing and hair and then out the door they went, heading for the throne room.

* * *

The throne room contained King Raikin, Tala, Bryan, Dranzer, Driger, King and Hiro and of course Rei and Kai.

Raikin nodded at the two and said, "I'm glad you two could make it here so quick. We need to talk about the mark and what needs to be done."

"Father," began Rei. "I understand the importance of marking and all that but what is the big emergency?"

"It is very serious Rei," Raikin said in a slightly scolding tone. "There is a reason for the marking to occur after the ceremony." When no one said anything, he continued. "First of all it is extremely painful for the sub," he ignored Kai's mumbled 'No kidding.' And kept on. "Giving someone your mark is extremely painful no matter what you do. However, it seems to be best to give it after the ceremony and during you consummation of the partnership because it gives you a chance to distract your partner from the pain by using pleasure." He explained.

"There's more though isn't there." Said Kai. He frowned slightly when Raikin nodded.

"There is one other reason why marking is usually done after the ceremony." He said. "Once a sub is marked they go into heat."

"You mean, like a female?" asked Tala as he saw Kai start to get nervous from that thought.

"No, it's different." Interrupted King.

Raikin nodded. "King will explain this part as my mate was female not male."

King nodded and continued. "A sub's heat is different from females. We don't get a bleeding cycle once a month every year from the age of twelve or so." He noticed that Kai looked a little less nervous and hey, who could blame him. "However, once marked our instincts start telling our bodies that we've found a suitable mate and would like to start having kids. And then we have our heat. Kai," he said, gesturing to the phoenix prince. "You're first heat cycle will probably begin in a day or so and this is important to know. You will become very clingy to Rei whether you like it or not. You'll try to seduce him, in any way you can." Then he turned to Rei. "Prince Rei, for now you will have to do your best to stay away from Kai. Even the slight smell of Kai's scent will set you off and you will want to impregnate him."

"How long will this last? And when will I have this…heat?" asked Kai as he will be going through this.

King thought for a moment, and then said, "It will last probably about two or three days. The first sign of it is that you'll become very hot to the touch. Nothing will interest you except your mate and then you'll get clingy, after that it will take shear will power from both of you to keep from following through with the act of mating. And you'll most likely get it at least once or twice a month."

Kai and Rei looked at each other and glared, silently blaming the other for this. Dranzer and Driger rolled their eyes at such childishness.

Raikin nodded. "Thank you King. Now, because of this we will be moving the ceremony up. It will be exactly one week from now on the night of the new moon." He noticed that everyone, save the guardians, was shocked by this. "From what I understand, this heat will steadily get harder and harder to control and keep your will power. We don't need any more surprises." When no one said anything he nodded and said, "Dismissed. Everyone back to what you were doing."

After that, Raikin got up and left, probably to his office to finish some paper work. Tala and Bryan wandered off, as did King and Hiro, probably to go relax for a bit. Soon, only Kai, Rei and their guardians were left in the throne room.

'God damn it.' Thought Kai, rubbing his mark a bit as it was still a bit tender. 'I guess this is better than Tyson marking me.' The thought of that made him shudder.

/Don't worry Master Kai/ said Dranzer. /I will do my best to help you./

Kai inwardly sighed. /Thank you Dranzer/ as an afterthought he added, /And quit calling me Master/

/Driger, how do I get myself into these things?/ asked Rei as he and Kai made their way back to their room to have another chat about this. There is no point in staying mad after all as that will not solve a thing.

Driger gave a light laugh. /You always have a way of getting into trouble Master Rei./

/What do you think I should do?/ asked Rei, looking confused.

Driger shrugged. /Have your talk. But, I suggest you ask Kai about what happened between Tyson and him before they came here. Something is up and you should be prepared for what is to come/ he warned.

Rei then gained a serious look on his face as he mentally nodded to Driger. /I'll see about that/

Soon, there were back to their room. Driger and Dranzer let Rei and Kai go in on their own, knowing that the two princes need to talk about everything. This is something both guardians had been hoping wouldn't happen.

_//Do you think it's a good idea for Kai to tell Rei what happened?// _asked Dranzer. _//He still sometimes gets nightmares//_

Driger sighed. _//Master Rei needs to know what he's up against. Tyson is still fighting for Kai, even though he has been marked and claimed by Master Rei// _

Dranzer shook her head and looked at the door with concern in her emerald eyes. _//I can't help but worry Driger. Nothing is going like we thought it would//_

Driger rubbed against the phoenix in a comforting way. _//Master Rei will protect Kai. Even if they don't find love and remain friends. It is part of his nature to protect those close to him//_

Dranzer nodded to the tiger, appreciating his words. She then sighed and said, //_I believe I will retire to the gardens until Master Kai calls for me, like I know he will tonight//_

Driger nodded to her and then she took to the air and flew down the hall looking for an open window. The tiger took one last look at the door before he walked down the hall as well, looking for a quiet place to relax, before something else happens.

_//Let everything be peaceful from now on//_ he prayed.

TBC…

* * *

Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I've pretty much got the next two chapters planned so hopefully I'll have chapter 7 and 8 done soon. For now, just review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I'll do my best to update soon!

Burning


	7. Truth of the Past

**Chapter 7: Truth of the Past**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I do not down Beyblade.

Kai: I'll never tire of hearing that.

BWT: (pouts) You're mean.

Kai: (shrugs) And? What are you gonna do about it?

BWT: (grins) Just remember Kai that as the author in these stories I control your fate!

Kai: (freeze)

BWT: Enjoy this chapter!

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

_//…// _(communication between guardians)

… (Inner instincts)

"…" (Instincts are in control)

* * *

"This is quite a mess we've gotten ourselves into." Muttered Rei. He glared slightly as Kai snorted. Oh yes. They defiantly need to talk now. "In all honesty Kai, I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting."

Kai relaxed a bit and nodded. They both sat on the bed, facing each other. "We can just be friends then?" he asked.

Rei nodded. "Yes. We will show our kingdoms that we are a mated pair and act like it, but in private we will merely be friends."

Kai sighed. "This is not how I wanted things to go."

"I'm sorry Kai."

Kai looked at the tiger prince in surprise. What was he apologizing for? "Rei, we can't change the fact that we're getting ma-"

"Not that." Said Rei shaking his head and confusing the phoenix prince once again. "I really didn't mean to mark you. I should have controlled my instincts and-"

And then Kai interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Rei looked into Kai's red eyes. He desperately wants to know what happened a year ago with Tyson. He needs to know. "Kai, what happened with Tyson? I mean, a year ago?"

Kai stiffened. "Don't worry about it." He muttered, making Rei's eyes narrow. Kai tried to turn away but Rei grabbed his arm and turned the phoenix to face him again.

"Please tell me Kai." He said softly. "I need to know what I'm up against here." He explained, hoping Kai will just give up and tell him.

He heard Kai sigh and then the younger teen spoke. "A year ago, The King of the Dragon clan along with Hiro, King and Tyson came to our kingdom seeking to unite our clans. Hiro at that time had just gotten together with King, but Tyson didn't have a mate yet." He explained.

"The King wanted you and Tyson to mate." Said Rei.

Kai nodded. "Yes. But my grandfather for whatever reason declined the offer. The King had hoped that our clans could still be connected if Tyson and I became close friends."

Rei interrupted again, seeing where this was going. "But Tyson wanted more. He really wanted you and thought that you were…"

"Playing hard to get." Finished Kai. "He tried everything to 'woo' me. I ignored him as he seemed pretty harmless but…" Kai took a deep breath. He kept his eyes down and away from Rei. "One night as everyone slept, he had managed to sneak into my room. I woke up tied down, my shirt was gone and Tyson was sitting on me pulling at my pants." He gasped out. Trying to keep away the awful images. "I just… I couldn't get him off, so I yelled but that only excited him more."

Rei stared at Kai wide-eyed. No wonder Tala seemed so wary of the young dragon prince.

Kai continued, not noticing Rei's sudden silence. "I thought he was really going to take me but Tala managed to stop him as he heard my screaming and came barging into the room."

"So he didn't manage to…" Rei couldn't continue that sentence. Shit, he couldn't even think about it without feeling enraged.

Kai shook his head. "No. He was stopped before that happened." He gave another gasp. "Do I have to say anymore?"

Rei's eyes softened. He noted that Kai didn't even look at him. "No. You don't." he saw Kai relax again. Then he took Kai by the chin and lifted his head up. Soften golden eyes met wet crimson ones as tears built in Kai's eyes from the memory. "Oh Kai." He muttered; bring the phoenix into a hug, as he laid them down in the bed.

/Do you need me Master Kai?/ asked Dranzer feeling the wave of sadness come from her master.

/No/ said Kai. /I'm fine. Rei is with me/ he explained and then said nothing more as he fell to sleep, feeling safe in Rei's arms.

Rei sighed as Kai slept on. He cuddled the phoenix closer as if to protect him from everything.

'I swear I'll protect you Kai.' He thought, slowly drifting off to sleep as well. 'Tyson will never hurt you again. I promise.'

And then he to fell asleep.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter was short. Sorry about that but this chapter was meant to be just Kai telling Rei what happened. I'll try to make chapter 8 longer.

So, tell me what you think and I'll update as fast as I can.

Burning


	8. Heat Part 1

**Chapter 8: Heat Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: (arms crossed) I'm not doing it.

Kai: If you don't I'll get the cops and the lawyers.

BWT: Grr… (glares at Kai) Fine. I do not own Beyblade. Happy?

Kai: Ecstatic.

Key

"…" (Talking)

'…' (Thinking)

/…/ (Communication between bit beats/guardians and their masters)

_//…// _(communication between guardians)

… (Inner instincts)

"…" (Instincts are in control)

* * *

Kai opened his crimson eyes. He lifted a hand to rub the blurriness away. He looked beside him and had to keep himself from jumping away as he knew he would eventually have to get used to Rei holding him in their sleep.

He sighed, and realized that they had slept through the night and it was now, daylight outside. He got out of bed, his shifting making Rei wake up who grumbles from being so groggy.

Rei looked at the other prince, who was changing his clothes since his other ones were all messy and wrinkled. "You going somewhere Kai?" he asked as Kai fixed himself up.

Kai looked at him blankly. "Breakfast. Unless you'd rather starve." He said.

Rei scowled a little bit but then he too got up and changed clothes.

There was a knock at the door and then Bryan stuck his head in. "Just letting you two know that breakfast is ready in the dining room." And then he left at Rei's nod.

Once they were ready, they went out the door.

* * *

"Are you alright Kai?" asked King once Kai and Rei entered the room and sat down. The only other people here were Hiro, Tala, Bryan and Max and Kenny.

Kai nodded and picked up his utensils to start eating.

King looked at Kai long and hard. He didn't really believe him. He also has a sneaking suspicion that Kai's heat is going to start today, he just doesn't know when.

"Kai." Spoke Hiro, drawing the other prince's attention to him. "I wish to apologize for Tyson's behaviour. I really didn't know that he would-"

"Forget it." Said Kai suddenly. When everyone began protesting, he silenced them with a glare. "I should have fought harder against him. I should have been more cautious."

Hiro looked thoughtful. "I've already spoken with him and punished him. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kai nodded and then he was quiet. He listened to everyone, as they spoke. He lifted his hand and touched the mark on his neck when an irritating itch appeared. He frowned as it got worse. And then he felt really warm and he had this urge to go to Rei and sit on his lap.

King watched Kai, and then he knew. The heat had begun. Everyone at the table became quiet when Kai suddenly stood, looking a little red. He turned to Rei beside him and went and sat on his lap.

Rei froze as this happened. Kai was hot to the touch. And his scent, god his scent. It smelled so good, so addictive. He purred as Kai nuzzled and nipped at his neck. He began to feel his control slip as Kai starting biting at the skin of his neck.

"Oh shit." Whispered Tala. He, Hiro and Bryan stood.

King looked at them and said. "Tala, grab Kai and we'll get him to another room. Bryan and Hiro, you two are going to have to grab Rei and get as far away as possible."

They nodded and Tala slowly approached the pair, not wanting to make Rei think he was trying to harm his mate, Kai. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed Kai's arm, pulling the teen away from the tiger prince.

Kai gave a whine as he was pulled from his mate. Rei growled and went to pounce on Tala when he was grabbed by Hiro and Bryan and held back** "Mate."** He growled, as he watched Tala throw Kai over his shoulder and leave the room with King.

"**Rei." **Kai whined as they left the room.

Rei struggled as the two men held him.

"Rei, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret." Bryan said. And soon they felt Rei calm down and gain some control over himself once more.

"Sorry." His whispered, his voice still raspy.

"Come." Said Hiro, pulling them into another door. "We'll keep him in one of the guest bedrooms." And then they left.

Max looked at Kenny. "I think we missed something." And Kenny nodded. They of course, had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Rei paced back and forth. Hiro and Bryan sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, watching him.

"Oh god, what do I do Hiro?" he asked, pulling lightly at his black hair. "I almost lost complete control again."

Hiro sighed. As he is a Dom and has already gone through this with his mate, he could understand Rei. The only difference is that he and King had already had the ceremony when King went into heat.

"All I can say Rei is to stay away from Kai for now." Said Hiro. "King is with him, and he will let us know when Kai's heat is over."

Rei stopped pacing and sighed in frustration. "Damn this. Wait," he said suddenly, gaining a panicked look on his face. "Where's Tyson?"

Hiro shook his head. "He's in his room and he'll be staying there for good while."

"I just want to know how they ended up in the same room with the door locked." Mentioned Bryan. It really made no sense, especially when Kai seems to do what he can to avoid Tyson.

"Maybe Tyson beckoned him over and into the room somehow?" wondered Rei.

Hiro was silent. It was so hard. Tyson is his little brother. He should be defending his brother but he can't. Not with everything that's happened. Hiro's finding it harder and harder to see any innocence in the younger prince. Hopefully, things will soon turn out for the better.

* * *

King waddled into his and Hiro's room, Tala following behind with a struggling Kai over his shoulder.

"What do we do King?" asked Tala, wincing as Kai elbowed him in the back of the head.

"Put him on the bed and go run a warm bath." Said King going over to the king sized bed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Tala, fearing for King's baby and Kai. Kai would never forgive himself if he hurt King in anyway.

King nodded. "Don't worry. Kai won't hurt me. Subs generally don't hurt other pregnant Subs. I don't know why, but I think it's something to do with our maternal instincts." He explained. "When the bath is full, get the dark red bottle off the shelf and put three drops into the water."

Tala raised his eyebrow in curiosity, but did as told. He dropped Kai on the bed and went to the washroom. Moments later, the water could be heard running.

Kai sat up and looked around. His gaze fell on King and he looked at the other teen's belly curiously. He wanted to find his mate, but this other Sub was in the way. And Kai didn't want to hurt him or the baby.

"**Rei."** He whined looking at the door. He growled a little, hoping that King would back off. He stopped when King glared lightly at him.

"Stop it Kai." He ordered and saw Kai sink into himself a little bit. "Now get undressed please."

Kai shook his head. **"Mate."** He whispered.

"The bath is ready." Said Tala sticking his head out.

King sighed. He didn't want to threaten the boy, but he had no choice. "Kai," he said gaining the other prince's attention. "If you don't get undressed and into that bath then you'll not being seeing Rei for a long time."

Kai flinched and immediately started undressing and then he headed into the bathroom.

Tala looked at King. "Was that necessary?" he asked, noticing that Kai had becoming quiet.

King sighed again. "It was. Otherwise he would have gotten out of control." They both stepped back into the bathroom just as Kai got into the large tub.

To Tala's surprise he relaxed right away, falling into a sleep like state. "What was that red stuff anyway?"

King gave a small smile. "It's meant to help with the heat. It will calm down a Sub in heat for at least a day. It makes them relaxed and they'll pretty much end up sleeping the day away." Then King yawned.

Tala's eyes softened. "Go for a nap. I'll watch Kai." He said.

King nodded and left the room.

Tala looked at the peaceful form of Kai and sighed lightly. "Always attracting trouble aren't you Kai." He said, not expecting any answers in return.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, that's the first part. Chapter 9 will be the second part of Heat. I've got that planned along with chapter 10 so hopefully they will be done soon. Let me know what you thought of this chapter k?

Burning


	9. Heat Part 2

**Chapter 9: Heat Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I DO NOT own Beyblade. Just my plot….

Kai: Who cares about your plot? Can we just get this going?

BWT: I guess since you're oh so excited.

Kai: (snorts) You wish.

BWT: (clueless) Actually I wish that I could eat a mountain of ice cream and not get fat…

Kai: …

* * *

"Oh god this is a complete nightmare!" exclaimed Bryan as he stared at Rei who was currently tied to the bed.

Hiro sighed. They had managed to keep Rei and Kai apart for the first day but the second day of heat was the hardest. They had to tie Rei to the bed because he lost control again. Hiro had explained to Bryan and Tala who stopped by to see how Rei was doing, that when a Dom can't find or see their mate their other senses kick in, such as their hearing. And Rei is currently listening to Kai's howling which to the tiger prince is a song of seduction.

That was another reason Tala had stopped by. He was going deaf from Kai's howling and he wanted to get away. It didn't seem to bother King though.

"Tala," said Hiro. "Tell King Rei's situation. He needs to shut Kai up somehow." He explained pushing the red head out the door. "If Rei gets loose, nothing will stop him from mating with Kai."

Tala nodded and ran down the hall.

"**Mate." **Rei growled, listening to his phoenix sing. He felt his body heat up, and the song become louder. He looked at the two people who had tied him down to this bed. He would get them when he got loose. They were keeping him from his mate. **"Let me go. Need mate."**

Hiro and Bryan looked at each other worriedly. Hopefully, Kai will be silenced soon. It will only take so much time until Rei finally breaks out from his binds and Hiro is positive that they wouldn't be getting away unscathed.

* * *

Tala winced as he walked into the bedroom and heard Kai howl and yell. He had started this not too long ago, soon after he had woken up from his sleep. He thrashed so much that Tala (by himself so King wouldn't get hurt) had to tie the phoenix prince to the bed.

After they tied him to the bed, he started yelling and howling like an animal. It didn't seem to bother King, but Tala had to leave the room.

"Tala. How's Rei?" asked King once the bedroom door shut.

Tala shook his head. "Hiro said we need to quiet Kai somehow. Rei's getting harder and harder for them to handle." He explained.

King nodded and went looking through his dresser for something to gag Kai with.

"**Rei..."** muttered Kai, struggling to get out of his binds. **"Need You."** And then he started with the howling again.

Tala backed up and looked at King who walked up to him with a silk scarf. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this." He gave the scarf to Tala and said. "Don't put it on just yet." And then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Tala looked on in confusion and then King appeared again, this time with a white bottle. "OK, you need to hold him down just long enough to let me get at least three drops of this into his mouth."

Tala wanted to ask what that stuff was but decided to do this first and ask later.

Carefully, they both approached Kai on both sides of the bed and then Tala suddenly jumped on Kai, making the poor teen scream more and struggle to get the bigger red head off, but Tala held fast.

"Hurry King." He said, gritting his teeth as King nodded and leaned over. He pried Kai's mouth open and finally got three drops into his mouth. When he moved away, the pregnant teen nodded at Tala to use the scarf.

Tala did so and when he got up, Kai lay still, breathing heavily, tied to the bed and his mouth covered with the scarf.

"What is that stuff?" asked Tala.

King just laughed. "Its medicine meant to calm down screaming kids. We had some made knowing we'd possibly need it for the baby."

Tala blinked and then laughed. "How long is that going to last?"

King shrugged. "Hopefully for the rest of the day."

There was a knock at the door and then Bryan's head appeared in the doorway. "Hiro wanted me to let you guys know that Rei has finally calmed down."

The two nodded. "Good. Kai has to." King informed him.

Bryan nodded. "Ok. I'll tell Hiro." And then he left.

Tala and King both sighed and went to sit on some chairs for a rest.

"Hopefully this is over soon." Muttered Tala, looking as if he was about to fall asleep with King not far behind him.

They both looked at Kai who was now looking around dazedly as if he was drugged.

'You guys cause so much trouble.' They thought sinking into the furniture, already tired.

TBC...

* * *

OK, that was the last part of heat. It didn't really turn out like I expected but it should do. So, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can.

Burning


	10. Little Slave Girl

**Chapter 10: Little Slave Girl**

**Disclaimer: **TOF: Yay! I actually made it to chapter 10!

Kai: Hurray...

TOF: (glares) Would it kill you to show a little enthusiasm?

Kai: Yes.

TOF: (pouts)

* * *

'Oh god, what happened?' wondered Kai as he opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. He felt really... weird. And he had a huge head ache. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't. His eye twitched as he discovered he was bound to the bed.

He struggled to get out, bouncing the bed and making lots of noise, successfully waking Tala and King from their sleep on the couches.

Tala stood up shakily. He looked at Kai and said. "Oh, you're back." Kai glared and mumbled something Tala couldn't hear since Kai was still gagged.

"Let Kai up Tala. It's fine now." Said King, pulling himself up, using the couch as leverage.

Tala did as King said, narrowly avoiding Kai who tried to attack him as soon as the prince was free.

"What happened to me?" asked Kai as he looked around the messy bed.

"You went into heat." King explained. "Since you're out of it, Rei should be waking up soon then."

"I went into heat?" asked Kai.

"You don't remember?" asked Tala. Kai shook his head.

King shrugged. "That's not uncommon. The after effects of heat can affect people differently." He explained.

*grumble grumble* Kai blushed as his stomach rumbled.

King laughed. "It's not surprising you're hungry. In heat you have no appetite. You've not eaten anything for about a day or two now."

"Let's get some food into you Kai." Said Tala. Kai nodded and the three left the room.

* * *

Those in the dining hall consisted of Kai, King, Tala, Bryan, Hiro, Rei, Lee and King Raikin.

Kai and Rei didn't once look at each other, both feeling rather embarrassed after they were told how they had acted.

"Rei," spoke Raikin. "I think today you should take Kai around the city and show him our land." He said. "I have received a letter from King Voltaire and it appears that the Phoenix Kingdom is far to damaged to be rebuilt." Everyone exchanged curious looks. "We have decided to move everyone from the Phoenix Kingdom and bring them here. We still have plenty of room." He explained.

"When will they be coming?" asked Rei.

Raikin smiled lightly. "In the letter I received from King Voltaire, it stated that they will be arriving two days before your ceremony. It's going to take a while as they are evacuating everyone." He informed them.

Rei looked over at Kai. "What do you say Kai? Fancy a walk?" Kai shrugged and nodded. Rei looked back at his father. "We should go now. We'll take Tala, Bryan and a few guards." He said.

Raikin nodded and sent Bryan to gather their most trusted guards.

Rei and Kai finished their meal and then got ready to go. Bryan came back into the room and said he would meet them and Tala at the front gate.

* * *

The sun here was bright and warm. Summer was just around the corner.

Rei sighed. There was just so much going on and so soon. He looked at Kai next to him and gave a small smile as he watched Kai look around his kingdom in interest. They had decided to just go through the city on horseback instead of shoving Rei and Kai in the traditional carriage they would normally get carried in.

Kai looked around curiously. Everyone bustled around, only stopping to bow to them and then leaving again. He greeted those who approached him, always speaking politely. His people would be moving here and he wanted the people of Tiger to know that those of Phoenix were polite and respectful.

"How are you liking this place Kai?" asked Rei. Bryan is beside Rei and Tala beside Kai. There are four guards in front and four in the back.

"It's so peaceful here." He said. "And I never realized how big your kingdom was." Tala nodded in agreement. The Phoenix Kingdom was maybe half the size. It's a small kingdom, always was and especially with all the problems they've been having with this unknown clan that had attacked them.

Kai looked to his other side, at all the people when he stopped his horse as something caught his eye. A small girl, maybe around the age of six or seven stumbled into the street from a small house. She had bruises on her face and was carrying a large box that looked rather heavy and was at least double her size.

Kai saw a man, probably in his forties coming up behind her and shoving her to the ground. As soon as he saw that, he hopped off his horse, making their group stop, and ran over.

He ignored the man and knelt next to the girl. He saw her more clearly now. She has deep blue hair to her shoulders and green eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, helping her get up.

The girl looked at Kai and then at the other man with fear. She went over to him and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She said, trembling. Kai stared shocked as the man sneered and lifted his hand. Kai quickly got in front of the girl and grabbed the man's wrist.

"How dare you attack a young girl?" He hissed.

The man just glared. "I can do whatever I want with her. She's mine, she's my slave."

"Kai what are you doing?" asked Rei, running over after seeing the commotion.

Kai looked at Rei with cold eyes. "I thought slaves weren't allowed here." He said. A law had been passed by every single kingdom. No one was to own a slave. Servants were different as they chose to serve those above them, but slaves did not have that choice.

Rei glared at the man. "They're not. Guards." He said, as four of them came forward. "Arrest this man. He broke the law and he will be punished."

The man growled at Kai. "Damn you boy. You just lost me my slave." He made to attack Kai, but the guards grabbed him before he could.

"And we'll add another charge onto that. Attacking a prince is a very big crime." Rei hissed, not liking that this man had tried to hurt Kai.

Kai ignored the man as he was pulled away and put his attention on the girl. He knelt next to her and then picked her up into his arms.

"Do you have a family little one?" he asked softly.

The girl sniffed and shook her head. "They're dead." She whispered.

Kai's eyes softened and he looked at Rei, his eyes saying it all. When Rei nodded in agreement Kai looked back at the small girl. "What's your name little one?"

The girl looked at Kai up and down, then Rei. She smiled; something told her that she could trust these people. "Leah." She said quietly.

"Well Leah, would you like to come home with us?" he smiled at Leah's shocked expression. And then she nodded and laughed. "Are you going to be my new mama and daddy?" she asked innocently.

Kai blushed while Rei laughed. "If you would like." Said Rei.

Kai glared when he saw Tala smirking at him in amusement. He stopped when Leah looked at him curiously. He shook his head and said. "Let's get back to the palace. I want to get Leah taken care of." He explained, climbing back on his horse, taking Leah with him.

As the royal princes and guards left, the people of the city who had seen the scene and what was going on, whispered to one another. They were greatly impressed by this new prince. He seemed nice and was very polite to all of them. He would be a great mate for their Prince Rei.

It was at that moment that Kai gained the approval of the whole kingdom and their allegiance.

TBC...

* * *

So how was that? Not as long as I wanted but it'll do. Please review and tell me what you think!

Burning


	11. Strange Feelings

**Chapter 11: Strange Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I don't want to do this anymore.

Kai: You have to. Now say it.

BWT: Grr... I don't own Beyblade.

Kai: Thank you (smirks)

**Quick Note: OK, I'm starting collage tomorrow (Sept 7) and as much as I love writing my stories, school comes first. So I will do my best update them but it may take some time. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

"What's going on Rei?" asked a confused Raikin. "Who's this little girl?" Rei sighed and explained what had happened and how Kai practically adopted the young child.

"Ah I see." Murmured Raikin. "And where is this man you speak of?"

"The dungeons." Rei answered, Kai stood back with Leah in his arms still. The girl was looking around in amazement.

Raikin turned his attention to Kai and Leah. "Are you sure you want to adopt her Kai?" he asked.

Kai shrugged. "I think we should leave it up to Leah." They looked at the six year old who looked a little nervous now.

"Please don't send me away," she mumbled. "I want to stay with mama and daddy." She whispered hugging Kai. Kai sighed, knowing that she meant him and Rei and as the sub he may as well get used to being called mama, since that's the role he will have.

Raikin laughed. "Very well then. Rei, Kai, you have my permission to make her a part of this family. Now, I must see to this criminal you spoke of." He turned and left, leaving everything up to Rei and Kai.

Rei sighed; he never thought he would have a child already, even an adopted one.

"Daddy." Rei looked at Leah.

"Why don't we put her to bed for a bit?" Rei suggested, smiling as Leah gave a loud yawn.

Kai nodded in agreement, and the three of them walked down the hall.

"Rei!" they stopped, Rei sighing as he recognized the voice to be Mariah's.

"Yes Mariah?" he asked, Kai and Leah standing slightly behind him. He knew Mariah had something to do with what happened between Tyson and Kai before in that room but they had no proof. Kai said that he couldn't remember what exactly happened and how he ended up in that room.

"I just wanted to walk with you." She smiled, but it faded a little when she noticed Kai and Leah. "Who's the girl?" she asked.

Leah hid her face in Kai's neck. She didn't really like that pink haired woman. "Mama, I'm tired." She whispered.

Mariah looked confused as this little girl called that Kai brat 'mama'.

Rei shrugged and said, "This is Leah, the adoptive daughter of Kai and I." He hoped this would make Mariah back off.

"What?" Mariah shrieked. This couldn't be. Now that little brat is in the way.

"Please don't yell." Kai said softly. "She's trying to sleep if you don't mind." He explained.

Rei nodded. "I'll talk to you later Mariah." And then the three of them left, leaving a shocked Mariah in the hall.

Mariah growled as she watched the trio get farther and farther away. 'Damn that boy.' She thought. "I need to speak with Tyson." She muttered to herself.

Leah, looked around the bedroom in amazement. "Who's room is this?" she asked.

"Myself and Kai." Rei answered. "I'll have someone prepare a room for you later Leah, but for now you'll stay with us."

Kai sat the young girl on the large bed and set about finding her something else to wear other than the rags she had on for clothes.

It disgusted him that someone would treat a young child like this.

He finally managed to find a shirt for her to wear until some clothes were made. It's a simple red shirt and when Leah put it on, it reached her ankles and covered her arms.

Kai and Rei tucked her into bed and were about to leave when she spoke softly. "Please don't leave." She pleaded. "Please stay. I don't wanna be alone."

Rei and Kai looked at each other, sighed and then got into bed with the small girl. Leah snuggled into Kai's chest. He lay beside her and Rei lay behind Kai, spooning him and wrapping his arms around them both as if protecting them with his body.

Kai blushed from this position. He couldn't deny that Rei was attractive, and he liked Rei enough as a friend although now he feels strangely giddy to be in this position with the tiger prince and he doesn't quite understand why.

Leah gave a small yawn and then finally drifted off to sleep, clinging to Kai.

"We may as well sleep Kai. If we move she'll wake up." Explained Rei. He felt Kai nod his head in agreement. Rei liked this, he liked having his mate-to-be in his arms along with their adoptive daughter. He wanted to pass this off as his instincts but he knew that wasn't true. It was something else, something he can't quite figure out yet.

'What am I feeling?' he thought to himself, not knowing that Kai was thinking the exact same thing.

TBC...

* * *

Woot! I actually didn't think I would make it to chapter 11 so I'm really happy right now. As for Driger, Dranzer, Draciel and Dragoon, don't worry I haven't forgotten them. They will appear again in the next chapter. I'll explain their disappearance later.

So please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Burning


	12. Worries and a Sinister Plan

**Chapter 12: Worries and A Sinister Plan**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I'm not doing this anymore.

Kai: Why not?

BWT: Cause it's so obvious that I don't own Beyblade...

Kai: You realize you just did it right?

BWT: ...

* * *

_/This is a lot more troublesome than I thought it would be./_ spoke Driger.

The other guardians nodded in agreement.

They are having a meeting in their world, the spirit world. These meetings are few and far between, but the events taking place called for a meeting.

_/Dragoon, has Tyson not found another person to be a suitable mate?/_ asked Draciel.

The dragon shook his big head. _/No. He insists that no one is better than Kai./_ he turned to Dranzer. _/I'm sorry Dranzer, but I must protect him. He is my charge./_ he knew everyone wanted Tyson gone, maybe not dead but...

_/As am I Dragoon./_ sighed Dranzer. _/But can you not try to convince him otherwise?/_

Dragoon's nostrils flared. _/Do you not think I've been trying? I do not want this to happen to the young phoenix, but Tyson will not listen./_

Dranzer dipped her head in apology and understanding.

_/We must do what we feel is right./_ said Driger. _/It is the only way./_

Draciel shook her head.

_/We may end up fighting each other./_ spoke Dranzer.

Dragoon nodded. _/Hopefully fate has different plans. We were not meant to become so involved with our charges./_

_/How did we then?/_ asked Draciel.

Dranzer sighed, and gazed around the open space filled with stars**(1)**. _/We learned to care about them and create bonds with them unlike anything we've ever felt before./_

Driger agreed. _/Whatever the fates have planned, we must be ready for them./_

_

* * *

_Tala sighed as he finally entered the room he had been sharing with Bryan.

Bryan, who had been at his desk, looked up upon hearing the red head's sigh. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Tala sat on the queen sized bed and shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen. And it won't be good."

Bryan got up and joined Tala on the bed, wrapping an arm around the red heads shoulders. "Is it Kai?"

"I... I don't know." Replied the red head quietly. "I'm so frustrated. I thought that by doing this, and making sure Kai has a suitable mate whom can protect him that I could leave my worries for Kai behind." He explained.

Bryan gasped lightly as Tala looked at him with icy blue eyes filled with uncertainty.

"But I still feel as if I should be worried." He finished, looking away.

Bryan lifted Tala's chin to look him in the eyes. "Hey don't worry." He whispered. "We'll figure it out and take on whatever it is together." He smiled lightly. Tala smiled as well and nodded. Then he yawned, making Bryan smile at the red head's cuteness.

He knew from the moment he had met Tala, that the red head was a Sub, despite how much he seemed to try to hide it. He also knew that he really wanted to mate and bond with the other male.

"Why don't we lie down for a bit?" he suggested, pulling Tala down with him so that they were both laying in the bed with Bryan spooning Tala. He was going to say something else when he noticed that Tala was already asleep. Smiling, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

Tyson smirked at Mariah's obvious lack of faith. The woman had come to his room with information about Kai and that tiger prince. He knew his plan would work. He just had to convince the pink haired woman of that.

"Positive. This plan will send Kai straight into my arms. Rei will be all yours once that happens." He assured her.

Mariah nodded but still seemed a little unsure.

Tyson shrugged and said. "Or we could leave them as they are, allow them to marry, mate and bond. You'll never have Rei's heart then, but I suppose since you don't seem to want to fight for it..." he inwardly smirked when he notice Mariah's sudden change of demeanour.

"No. Rei's heart is mine. Kai cannot have it." She growled, enraged at the thought of Kai and Rei being together.

Tyson gave a small evil laugh. Now all they had to do was wait.

TBC...

* * *

Think of the scene from Grevolution, Kai and Tyson's battle where they end up in the space like scene.

Finally, I finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. It wasn't that I was stuck it was more that this chapter is a filler than an actual chapter. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter anyway, so please review as soon as you finish reading this.

Burning


	13. The Elder Tiger

**Chapter 13: The Elder Tiger**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: (surrounded by cops and lawyers) Err... I don't own Beyblade at all.

Kai: (smirks)

BWT: (glares) I'll get you for this Kai.

**Note:** I'm so sorry about not updating. I was so busy with school and then working afterwards, I was just too tired to even think of my stories. But now that I'm on my summer break, I'm going to do my best to get my stories updated. I thank everyone for my reviews and I'll do my best not to let you guys down!

**Second Note:** King Raikin will now be known as Lord Raikin to avoid confusion with the actual character King.

* * *

Rei sighed as he walked down the hall towards his father's room. He and Kai have reached an understanding of sorts and they are trying to be friends, at the very least but... He knows that he feels something else for the young phoenix.

Rei needed to talk to his father, whom Rei knew had also been in an arranged marriage with Rei's mother.

When he arrived at his destination, he stood in front of the big oak doors of his father's room for a moment. He took a deep breath and then knocked twice. A moment later, he heard his father say "Come in." And then he quietly entered the large king suit.

This room is a rich dark green with matching oak furniture – bed, nightstands, dressers and the large desk – black and green silk sheets lay neatly on the bed and a black curtain fell around the bed like a canopy. Only three pictures adorned the walls, each with golden frames. One of his mother whom had beautiful wavy silver hair that touched the floor and deep purple eyes with a bright smile. The second is a painting of Raikin and his wife after their marriage and the third is a painting of all three of them when Rei turned fourteen.

Raikin is sitting at his desk in a corner of the room where three tall bookcases, full of books, stood.

His father looking up from his papers at his desk and asked, "Is there something you need my son?"

Rei walked forward and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I need to ask you something."

"Where are young Kai and Leah?" he asked, noticing that the two previously mentioned had not followed.

"Spending some time with King, Tala, Bryan, Max and Kenny." Answered Rei.

Raikin nodded and then asked. "So what's your question?"

"Father, you and mother loved each other right?" he asked.

Raikin blinked twice but nodded. "Yes." He answered already having a faint idea of where this was going.

"And you two were also in an arranged marriage right?" Rei continued, even though he knew the answer. At Raikin's nod, he kept on. "So... did you two always love each other or..." Rei trailed off.

Raikin sighed. "I had wondered when you would ask." At Rei's curious look, he continued. "We were friends when we were first engaged. But it still didn't feel right." Rei nodded in understanding, that's how he feels right now. "You see Rei, usually tradition states that the Dom must court the Sub and when the courting is over, they mate and marry but an arranged marriage skips that part."

"Courting?" question Rei. He'd heard the word before but never really thought about it.

Raikin nodded. "Yes. Usually the Dom will take their chosen out on some dates, and there will be gifts given here and there. Mostly it's a way for Dom's to prove to their Sub's that they can provide, protect and care for them and also above all else, love them."

"Ooohhh." Murmured Rei, now understanding the concept. "So, you courted mother then?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Said Raikin, smiling at the memories.

Rei went into deep thought. Should he court Kai? Could that be why this just doesn't feel right...? 'Maybe it can help me figure out these feelings for Kai.' He thought. "So if I'm going to court Kai, what should I do first?" he asked.

Raikin smiled at him, pleased that Rei has decided to give courting a try. "I would start with a private dinner, where you and young Kai can get to know each other without everyone else interfering in some way." He suggested. "And maybe a gift as well." He added as an afterthought.

Now this made Rei curious. "What kind of gift?"

"I have just the thing." Said Raikin and then he started digging through his desk drawers. After a moment he came up with an object wrapped in a dark blue cloth.

He handed the object over to Rei who took it carefully and then unwrapped it. Inside the cloth is a pendant with a silver chain. The pendant is a silver and black stripped tiger, looking like it was scaling down a wall with its mouth open as if it were roaring. The eyes of the tiger are emerald and in its mouth is a tiger eye gem in the shape a of ball. The silver chain attached looks like it can change sizes.

"It's called the Elder Tiger." Said Raikin. He held his hand out and Rei put the pendant and chain back into his father's hand. "It is also a weapon." He grabbed onto the tiger eye ball and quickly pulled it out revealing a long thin blade about the length of a finger, maybe a bit longer.

Rei's eyes widened when he saw it and motioned for his father to explain.

"I had such weapons created for your mother's safety. Now the Elder Tiger was originally just an ordinary pendant but after an attempt on your mother's life I had it modified and a blade placed inside it. This was the gift I had given her during our courting. I made other such weapons so that she may always defend herself." He explained. "Young Kai is in a similar position as she was and I know a gift like this would probably ease both your minds." Rei nodded in agreement. He would feel a lot better if Kai had a way to defend himself, especially right now. So Raikin wrapped the gift up, set it in a small dark green box and then wrapped a gold ribbon around it, finishing it off with a bow.

Rei took the gift from Raikin and then stood up. "Thanks you father." He turned and started walking to the door when he stopped upon hearing his father once again.

"You mother would be proud of you my son."

Rei nodded and then left. He had some people he needed to talk to about this private dinner.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" demanded Mariah, while pacing inside the younger Dragon Prince's room.

Tyson chuckled darkly from his spot on his bed. "Don't worry my dear." He said. "I know Kai. He will get close to Rei and then, when he sees the two of you and sees your love for each other, he will come straight to me." He explained. "Kai will realize that I am best for him, he just needs a little push."

Mariah nodded seemingly happy with this.

Tyson really couldn't care less if this woman got what she wanted. He has considered killing the tiger prince once he has Kai. He knows that Rei has absolutely no interest in the pink haired woman, but said woman is to blinded by her lust and love to see that. Not that it matters, he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Even if it means exploiting someone's thoughts and feelings.

And he will get what he wants.

TBC...

* * *

Ack, I know it took a long time to update and I do realize that this chapter is mostly just a filler. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave lots of reviews.

Burning


	14. First Courting

**Chapter 14: First Courting**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: (clears throat) I own Beyblade...

Kai: (growls) Burning... (has phone with police and lawyers dialed)

BWT: You're so mean! (Sighs) Fine... I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Happy?

Kai: No, but it will do.

BWT: (sweat drop)

* * *

Kai sighed quietly as he walked down the hall, heading towards the dining room.

About two hours ago, Rei had come into King's room and told Kai about a private dinner that was being prepared for the two of them.

Afterward Rei had left, King suddenly stood up and he, Kai and Leah went to Kai and Rei's room to get the phoenix prince ready for the dinner. Kai had a sneaky suspicion that King knew something... judging by the grin on his face while he and Leah helping Kai get ready.

Kai shook those thoughts away once he reached the dining room doors and stepped in, his crimson eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

The large dining table is gone and instead there sits a little round table big enough for only two people. Two candles sat on that table with two single red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. All other lights were dimmed and all windows had the curtains closed except for one large window which showed the setting sun.

All in all, Kai thought everything looked gorgeous.

"So do you like it?"

Kai jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Rei. Kai blushed at their close proximity to each other and took a couple steps back. His blush got worse when he felt his mark tingle.

"So?" Rei asked again, loving the blush on the phoenix's face.

Kai nodded and then finally found his voice. "It's very beautiful."

"Shall we then?" asked Rei leading them to the table. He pulled out a chair for Kai and then sat down on the other side himself.

Kai stared in wonder as servants brought the food out and he noticed with some surprise that everything was his favourite dish. Salad and mixed vegetables with light Italian dressing, long angel hair pasta with sauce, steamed rice and the main course was giant sized ribs with lots of extra sauce.

"How did you...?"

Rei smiled but said nothing.

Kai was genuinely surprised that Rei seemed to be taking suck initiative towards their marriage but he was also glad. It's much better to spend the rest of your like with someone you really like than someone you hate.

"How's the food?" Rei asked, noticing how quiet Kai is being.

"It's good." Answered Kai. "Rei, what is this?" he asked carefully, not wanting to offend the tiger prince.

"What do you mean Kai?" the tiger prince asked curiously, putting down his fork.

"I mean... what's with the sudden urge to... well... do what we're doing?"

"Oh." Muttered Rei and Kai hoped his hadn't offended the other prince. "I spoke with my father since he and my mother were in the same position as us. He suggested that I court you, like a Dom should to his chosen Sub." He explained, noticing with interest that Kai is once again blushing.

'Courting?' thought Kai. 'I never thought of that.'

"If you would rather not..." Rei trailed off trying to keep the slight hurt out of his voice.

"No!" shouted Kai and startling Rei. "I-I mean, no that's fine... I... I like it." The phoenix admitted looking away, missing Rei's grin.

They spent the meal talking about their likes and dislikes and asked whatever questions came to mind. They only stayed away from topics like death, loss and Tyson for obvious reason. That's something they felt could stay in private for now.

Rei fingered the gift in his pocket, wondering when the best time to give Kai the necklace would be.

The time finally came when they finished their meal. Kai had been about to stand when Rei stopped him and stood up himself once Kai had sat back down.

Rei walked over to Kai's side of the table and pulled a box with a ribbon out of his pocket and held it out to Kai.

Kai took it warily, it wasn't often that he got gifts. He carefully pulled the ribbon off and then took the lid off of the box. He saw something wrapped in clothe.

As he unraveled the cloth, his eyes widened as he gazed at the necklace and pendant.

"It's called The Elder Tiger." Commented Rei. He then explained to Kai what his father had told him about the pendant.

He also showed Kai the hidden blade inside and advised Kai to wear it at all times, even if he doesn't wear it as a necklace.

At first Kai had felt a little annoyed at the prospect that he couldn't protect himself. But then he felt a warm feeling in his chest, he was inwardly happy that someone wanted him to be safe and gave him a way to be able to do it himself.

Kai knew he would take Rei's advice and wear the pendant everywhere he went.

Kai stood up and looked deep into the other prince's golden eyes. Blushing, the phoenix prince leaned up and gave Rei a quick but sweet kiss on the cheek.

Rei blinked in shock before he got a goofy grin on his face. He leaned in to return the kiss, deciding he wanted Kai's lips this time. Kai's eyes widened and then... he bolted away and out the door.

Rei was only confused for a second and then he smirked, knowing exactly why Kai had run out the door.

Kai ran down the hall. He had kissed Rei... okay it was on the cheek but still! And Rei was going to kiss him back!

/Dranzer!/ he called through the bond. The phoenix guardian is like his mother. If anyone can help him, then she can.

/I'm on your balcony little one./ she replied softly.

Kai hoped that Rei understood and wouldn't be hurt but he really needed to speak with Dranzer who is like a mother to him. There's feelings in his heart that he doesn't understand, feelings he's never felt before. How can he possibly understand something he's never felt?

'What's happening?' he thought running into his and Rei's room. 'What are these feelings?'

TBC

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. So I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long. I'm back in collage and I don't have a lot of extra time on my hands. But since you have all been so patient with me I've been trying my hardest.

I'm more than have way through typing out chapter 15 so hopefully I will get it posted soon.

So please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter finished!

Burning


	15. Second Courting

**Chapter 15: Second Courting**

BWT: Wow... (laughs) I really threw Kai for a loop in the last chapter.

Kai: (growls and blushes) it's not THAT finny...

BWT: (grins and sticks out tongue) it is to me! Anyway enjoy this chapter! This is a gift since you guys have been so patient with me, so enjoy!

* * *

/I don't understand Dranzer. What are these feelings?/ Kai asked pacing back and forth on the balcony.

Dranzer watched him, trilling softly. /Master Kai, calm down./

Kai took a breath and stopping pace, running a hand through his dual color hair. /But what if something's wrong? I've never-/

/I assure you Master Kai, if there was something wrong I would have sensed it./ she chuckled.

Kai sighed, knowing that his guardian was right. He walked back to the phoenix and nuzzled his face into his warm red feathers.

* * *

Rei sighed as he walked through the garden with Driger beside him.

/Do you think I was too quick?/ he asked the tiger guardian.

Driger chuckled. /Perhaps for a kiss on the lips. I think young Kai is just not used to another, not of his family, being so gentle and caring of him./ he explained. /Give him time./ he advised.

Rei nodded and looked up, seeing the full moon through the trees in the garden. He did know why Kai had bolted like he did but he wasn't sure if he had indeed tried to kiss him too soon.

/What should I do now?/ he asked.

/Continue with the courting. The young prince said it liked it right?/ at Rei's nod he continued. /Then go on to the next part. If you stop now, young Kai may think that he's done something wrong by denying you./ Driger explained.

Rei nodded and looked up towards his and Kai's balcony above the garden. He thought he saw Dranzer up there which probably means Kai is to.

So now he needs another idea with courting. He looked around the garden which was glowing from the moon and torches around. He then remembered of a little resting place near a small pond and then he got an idea.

Turning around, he ran back towards the castle.

/Where are you going?/ Driger asked.

/To get Kai./ Rei answered.

Driger shook his head and chuckled. Humans were funny creatures.

* * *

Kai lay on his bed thinking about everything. He just couldn't believe it. There is no way that he loves Rei... maybe like but love? Nah couldn't be.

But then he remembered the way his mark had tingled. He hadn't felt his instincts start up and Rei's eyes didn't glow from his own instincts.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Kai sat up and looked at the door. At first he thought it was Rei but then shook his head at the thought since this was Rei's room as well. There's no need for him to knock.

Upon hearing the two knocks for a second time, Kai got up off the bed and walked over to the large doors.

When he slid one open his now shocked face met Mariah who rudely stormed her way past Kai and into the room like she owned it. Though he supposed she really did think she owned it since she thinks of Rei as hers.

Kai backed up, everything screaming at him to stay away from the obviously angry female.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, managing to seem confident rather than uncomfortable.

Mariah glared back at Kai. "Where is Rei?"

"I don't know." Answered Kai glaring back.

"Some mate you are..." Mariah muttered, looking around the room.

Kai bristled at the comment but said nothing. "Why don't you go look elsewhere since he is obviously not here."

Mariah growled and stomped out the door.

Kai sighed, frustrated with the girl. He just didn't understand what her problem was.

Suddenly the door opened. Kai opened his mouth to say something, thinking it was Mariah again. Instead it was Rei darting in and shutting the door as quickly as he could.

He looked up and saw the questioning look on Kai's face and he sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I saw Mariah walking... well storming down the halls so I had to duck out of the way for a bit." He explained.

Kai felt a little awkward around Rei after what had happened and he wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

Rei seemed to sense this though as he smiled encouragingly and held out his hand. "Would you like to go for a walk with me? I know a quiet little place we could go to." He asked.

Kai looked at Rei, then the hand, and then Rei again. Then, hesitantly he linked Rei's hand with his own.

Rei grasped Kai's small hand tightly and ran out the door, pulling a laughing Kai with him.

/Master Rei./ said prince stopped and looked at Driger. He was a little confused at first, when Driger gestured to his back with his large head until Rei finally understood.

He grinned as he looked at Kai. "So... have you ever ridden a tiger before?"

Kai looked confused and then shook his head.

Rei pulled the other prince closer to Driger and then helped him get on the tiger's back. Then he got on himself.

Kai gasped onto Rei, sitting behind Rei, tightly. He knew Driger wouldn't hurt them since he is one of the guardians but it did feel a little weird to be riding another guardian other than his beloved phoenix.

"Hold on tight Kai." Rei advised gripping the white fur of the tiger. He felt Kai nod against his back and his arms tighten around his waist.

Rei told Driger through the bond where to go.

A little while later, Kai and Rei found themselves in the most beautiful place ever seen.

It's a small looking meadow with a Sakura tree in full bloom next to a small clear pond that sparkled from the light of the moon, which can clearly be seen from the sky. Under the Sakura tree is a small stone bench which Kai and Rei now sit on.

"Rei this place is gorgeous." Kai whispered in awe.

Rei smiled. "My mother used to bring me here all the time." He explained smiling at the memory.

"What happened to your mother?" Kai asked hesitantly. When Rei didn't answer Kai quickly tried to change the subject. "I-I'm sorry really it's none of my-"

"No." Said Rei. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. We will be mate soon after all." Rei said gently, and Kai nodded to show that he was listening. "I lost my mother to an assassin that was sent to kill me when I was fifteen." He explained. Kai remained silent, his crimson eyes never leaving Rei. "My mother intercepted him when he tried to stab me and she ended up being the one stabbed, but she managed to use a hidden weapon to kill the assassin. By the time my father and castle guards had gotten there, both were dead." Rei didn't cry as he explained the story, he had come to terms with what happened years ago.

Kai's eyes lowered. He knew the feeling of loss. "I lost my parents a long time ago to." He said. Rei had shared a secret with him, so now it's his turn. While looking straight at the pond but knowing that he has Rei's attention, he continued. "My father just got sick one day and died. I was only eight at the time and everyone made it seem like an accident but when I turned ten I overheard my mother, who was sick, and my grandfather talking. Turns out someone had been hired to poison my father. My mother hadn't been poisoned when she died. I was eleven then. Doctors said it because she was really sick... but I think she died from a broken heart." Kai explained, feeling tears gathering in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Rei wrapped an arm around Kai whom snuggled into his hold. "You know, we've both lost loved ones but now..." he trailed.

Kai looked up to Rei whom gazed down at him.

Gold met crimson as their faces drew closer and closer together until finally, their lips met in a kiss. Rei pulled Kai tightly against himself. Kai moaned lightly when he opened his mouth to let Rei's tongue in to explore.

Both were so involved in each other that neither noticed Mariah standing behind a nearby tree.

The pink haired woman growled, her eyes darkening as she watched the scene.

"How dare he?" she hissed turning away and heading back towards the palace. "I think it's time we moved this plan forward." And then she was gone.

TBC...

* * *

YAY! They finally kissed!

I know that took a while, but I didn't want them to just rush into it and all of a sudden be in love. So I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update again soon!

Burning


	16. Dojo Lovin

**Chapter 15: Dojo Lovin'**

**Disclaimer:**

**NOTE: **Okay I feel like I've been ignoring poor Bryan and Tala so this chapter is for them. It takes place while Kai and Rei are doing the courting.

BWT: Now onto the chapter!

Kai: (taps his foot) aren't you forgetting something?

BWT: (growls) I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Tala grinned as he walked down the hall. About two hours ago he had seen King and Leah pushing and pulling Kai into his and Rei's bedroom. Tala had seen the grin on King's face and it was apparent that he too knew what was going on.

Before, Rei had come to him (Tala) about Kai's favourite foods and when Tala had asked why Rei blushed and said that he was planning on courting Kai. After that, Tala had happily told Rei.

"What are you so happy about?" Tala stopped and saw Bryan learning casually against the wall.

Tala's grin didn't disappear. "Rei's courting Kai." He saw Bryan's eyes widen for a second and then a soft smile graced his lips.

Tala couldn't bring his eyes away from Bryan and that smile. The man was handsome and Tala had defiantly considered him someone worth mating and marrying, He just wasn't sure if Bryan was interested. Sure they slept in the same bed before but he has seen the numerous amounts of both men and women following Bryan around, and Bryan sometimes flirted back.

"Something interesting on my face?"

Tala blushed and looked away when Bryan had caught him staring to long. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

Bryan smirked lightly at Tala's embarrassment. He thought the red head was cute all embarrassed like his is. Truthfully he has considered taking the red head as his mate. He knows that he lusts after the other man. Tala is the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, but there's something else about him, something that draws him in.

Bryan's no fool. He knows he feels something more than like and lust for Taka, and he's going to make this spunky red head his.

"So..." Tala muttered still obviously embarrassed.

"Do you want to spar with me?" Bryan asked walking away from the wall until he stood in front of Tala... probably a lot closer than he needed to be, noted Tala but he wasn't going to complain.

"We have a huge dojo here." Bryan added when Tala said nothing.

Tala nodded his head and gestured to Bryan to lead the way.

Their walk was rather silent, although Bryan was spending the time glaring at anyone whose eyes lingered on the red head longer than necessary.

Tala, coincidentally, didn't notice what was going on between Bryan and his on lookers.

In no time at all, they had finally reached the large doors of the dojo and stepping in.

It was huge, Tala noted with different areas for multiple people to practice. Weapons lined the walls, with some that Tala was sure he had never seen before.

"Shall we?" Tala looked at Bryan, noticing that he was weapon less, and nodded.

"Hand-to-hand combat sound good?" Bryan asked getting into an offensive position.

Tala smirked and got into a defensive position. "Sounds fine to me." Tala said rather confidently. He was the best in his land, no one can beat him.

Bryan saw Tala's smirk and hid his own. He had a fair idea of Tala was thinking and what the red head needs to remember, is that this isn't his land. The Tiger Kingdom has a different Combat Champion

There was no signal but it appeared that one wasn't needed. They both flew forward. Each of their moves flawless with little mistake. It was as if they both knew what the other was going to do next. Neither was getting ahead of the other.

(A/N: Sorry, I suck at fighting scenes so just imagine what's going on in your heads)

They both once again stood in front of each other panting.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Tala complimented, still feeling rather confident in his abilities. "But you should know that I'm undefeated." He boasted.

Bryan smirked. "We shall see."

And again they were off, feet and fists flew through the air. Arms and legs locked in a block. Bodies twisted and turned in battle.

Tala laughed. "I have you now!" and pulled his arm back to clock Bryan in his still smirking face.

"Are you sure?" Tala faltered at that, a fatal mistake. Bryan grabbed Tala's arm and flipped him onto his back. "I win." Bryan said pinning Tala beneath him, trapping the red head's arms above their heads.

"I think I'll take my prize now." Bryan said confidently.

This confused Taka; he doesn't remember them stating a prize. His confusion turned into shock when Bryan leaned down, making their lips meet in a long passionate kiss.

Once they parted, they stared eye to eye for a moment before Tala pulled his hands free and used them to pull Bryan down into another passion filled kiss.

Pulling apart once again, "...wow..." Tala panted, his cheeks going tomato red.

"Yea." Bryan muttered his cheeks equally red.

"So..." Tala began but found himself in another lip lock and hey, he wasn't going to complain.

TBC...

* * *

BWT: ... Wow...

Tala: (blushing and looking at Bryan)

Bryan: (smirking) about damn time!

BWT: Sorry guys.

Next chapter will go back to Rei and Kai so please read and review!

Burning


	17. Love and Betrayal

**Chapter 17: Love and Betrayal**

BWT: Okay, we're back to Rei and Kai. I hope chapter 16 satisfied all you Bryan/Tala fans cause I would really like to get back to the MAIN pairing now, thanks.

Oh and I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. I'll be finished school in the next 3 months so I'm really busy and I'm also engaged! My boyfriend - now fiance - of three years popped the question during Christmas break so I'm also really busy with planning the wedding.

But never fear, I will never give up writing my stories... I just may not be able to update all that much is all, so bare with me.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Oh my god Lee!"

Lee laughed as Rei flopped down on the bed. They were currently in Rei's room. Rei had sent for him.

"What did you expect Rei?"

"B-but... I don't know." Rei muttered sitting up on the bed.

"Talk to me Rei." Lee encouraged sitting next to his best friend.

"When I kissed Kai I felt something... I mean... I don't know..."

"Was it your instincts?" Lee asked.

"No that's the strange part... I haven't felt them for a while, so what else could it be?"

Suddenly Lee started laughing, greatly confusing Rei.

"You're as dense as your mate seems to be about this subject."

Rei frowned, not understanding what his friend means. "What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed, crossing his arms.

"You're in love with your mate!" Lee said loudly, laughing once again.

Rei stopped, is that what it was? "But how..."

"Isn't it supposed to be a good thing?" Lee asked, calming down.

"Yea but I... I don't understand." Rei muttered uncertainly.

"Love is not something that can be understood."

Rei thought about it, about everything he feels. He thought about what he would do if something happened to Kai. He remembered what he felt when Tyson threatened him, when he found Tyson assaulting Kai. He remembered the feelings he got when he and Kai slept together in their bed… and then it clicked in.

"Holy shit... I'm in love with Kai." Rei admitted, finding himself happy about it.

Lee placed his hand on Rei's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm happy for you Rei."

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Come in." Answered Rei to whoever knocked on the door.

Mariah happened to be the one to walk into the room. She walked forward until she stood in front of Rei at the foot of the bed.

"Lee can you please leave? I need to speak with Rei alone." She asked not once moving her eyes from Rei's form.

Lee locked at Rei whom nodded in consent. "Send for me when you're done, I'll be in my room." Said Lee leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What do you need to speak to me about Mariah?" Rei asked, keeping his golden eyes trained on her. He's found lately that he can't trust her. He still thinks she had something to do with what happened to Kai in that room but there was no way to prove it.

"Why him?"

"Huh?" Rei muttered.

"What's so special about him?"

Rei sighed, getting frustrated with the pink haired woman. "Mariah-"

"No!" Mariah interrupted. "I love you more than he does! I do!"

They both stopped for a moment when they heard the door sliding open. Mariah managed to catch a glimpse of who opened the door and then quickly and catching Rei by surprise she suddenly threw herself on him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

There was a gasp from the person who opened the door.

* * *

"King I'm so confused." Kai muttered pacing in front of his friend.

"Did you not enjoy the kiss?" King asked gently. They were trying to be quiet since Leah was sleeping in King and Hiro's bed.

"No, I really liked it but..." Kai trailed off.

King smiled in understanding, he knew how Kai felt. "Do you love Rei Kai?"

Kai stopped pacing. "Do I?" he asked more to himself than King.

"Did you feel your instincts start up?" King asked rubbing his stomach and managing not to wince when he felt a sting of pain.

"No." Kai shook his head. "That's the weird part. My mark tingled but that's it."

King tried to hold back his laugh. Kai would be the last person to figure out that he was in love.

"I don't know King."

"Well," started King. "Imagine what life would be like if Rei died." He suggested, successfully hiding another wince.

Kai stopped when King said that. As he thought about what would happen if Rei died he suddenly felt very sad, and very lonely. He couldn't picture life without Rei... he saw himself dying inside, his heart breaking more and more until he died from it.

He couldn't handle it. He needed Rei next to him, he needed Rei to always be with him... because...

"I love him." Kai muttered looking back at King. "Wow, you're good." He smiled for real this time, it reached his eyes King noted.

King smiled. "I'm happy for you Kai." Then he let out a gasp in pain and grabbed his belly.

"King!" Kai shouted helping his best friend stand up.

Kai's shout woke Leah up. She yawned and looked over to her mother and aunt King who looked to be in deep pain.

"Mama is the baby coming?" the little girl asked getting up from the bed and going to their sides.

Kai nodded. He and Leah led King to the bed and then Kai went to the door and opened it, seeing a guard standing nearby.

"Please go to the healers!" he shouted drawing the attention of the guard. "Please! My friend is going into labour!" Kai shouted desperately.

The guard nodded and sprinted off. King's scream of pain was heard from outside the room, making the guard run even faster.

Kai returned to King's side. His best friend was panting and sweating from the pain. His screams of pain became louder.

They weren't waiting long. Healers followed by Hiro soon burst into the room. They told Kai and Leah to wait outside where they were met with Max, Kenny and Lord Raikin.

"I must tell Rei." Kai muttered. "Lord Raikin can you look after Leah for me?"

"Of course." Raikin nodded.

"Leah," said Kai bending down to her level. "I'm going to go and give Rei the news. Lord Raikin is going to look after you okay?" he asked.

"Okay mama." She said running to Raikin's side.

Quickly Kai headed off towards his and Rei's room. He'd start looking there. He also wanted to take this chance to tell Rei that he loves him. He hopes that Rei feels the same, he must. King wouldn't encourage him if there was no way Rei loved him back. He needed to tell Rei.

He got to the door. This was it. He was going to do it. He had to before something... happened...

Kai gasped when he opened the door and saw Mariah and Rei locking lips. "R-Rei..." he murmured with hurt in his voice and tears gathering in his eyes.

Rei looked at him and pulled away from Mariah. "Wait Kai!" he shouted as Kai backed up. "I swear this isn't what it looks like!"

But Kai wasn't hearing it. All he heard was his heart breaking. So, Rei really does love Mariah. Kai is just his duty, his way of completing the arranged marriage and getting an heir out of it. After that, Kai would be tossed aside and Mariah would take his place. When Kai looked at said pink haired woman all he got was a smirk that said, "I told you so!"

"Please Kai, let me explain." Rei said seriously, praying that Kai would listen.

Kai shook his head. "No! Just stay away from me!" and then he turned and ran away.

"Humph about time." Rei heard Mariah say.

Growling, he turned sharply and shocked Mariah by back handing her across the face. "You bitch!"

Mariah gasped, tears coming to her eyes and she placed a hand on her now red cheek. "R-Rei... what did you do that for?"

"How can you ask me that?" he hissed, his golden eyes glowing deeply in anger. "You knew it was Kai opening the door, you set me up. I love him Mariah!" shouted Rei in anger.

Mariah glared at him and crossed her arms. "But I love you Rei! More than he does!" she argued.

Rei didn't let up on his glare. He his head and started towards the door. "No you don't, because if you did love me that much then you would want me to be happy..."

Mariah said nothing. But her glare did fade a little.

"...even if it's not with you." And then he ran out the door. Mariah knew it was to look for the other prince.

But what Rei had said really made her wonder... did she truly love Rei like she thought?

TBC...

* * *

Muwhahahahahahahaha!

To be honest this chapter was not going to end at this point but I decided to be really evil and stop the chapter here, hehe.

_**So here's a little teaser for Chapter 18**_

_**Kai gasped, wriggling to try and get free. "And then you will understand." Tyson lowered his head and Kai shivered when he felt Tyson's teeth grazing his mating mark.**_

"_**No stop!" Kai shouted, desperately trying to get away when he realized what Tyson was going to do. "Please, Rei is the only one I want! Rei is who I love!" He cried.**_

_**Tyson ignored him, and got ready to place his own mark where Rei's is.**_

If you want the next chapter then you MUST REVIEW!

Burning


	18. Battle for His Fate

**Chapter 18: Battle for His Fate**

**Disclaimer: **BWT: I don't want to do this.

Kai: (glares) You have no choice Burning.

BWT: (pouts)

Kai: Burning (glaring more)

BWT: (sighs) Fine... I don't own Beyblade (mumbles)

Kai: What was that?

BWT: (scowls) I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! Happy?

Kai: ... well I'm not unhappy.

BWT: (growls)

Okay, I got lots of reviews and yes Beylover I got every single one of your reviews, like you promised. So here's the update (finally) and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kai runs and runs, and continued running even though he was now outside in the dead of night, probably a good twenty minute walk from the palace.

Sighing and trying to not let the tears fall from his eyes, Kai finally collapses in front of a small pond. He looks into the water and, for a moment, he sees the scene of Rei and him in the meadow earlier.

"No!" he shouts splashing the water, ridding himself of the picture. "God why do you torture me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well you can't blame God for everything." Came a deep voice from within the darkness of the forest.

Kai jumps up and looks around. He didn't see any one. "Who's there?" he called.

"I told you I was the better mate."

Kai stares at a tree in front of him and sees Tyson walk out from behind it.

"Leave me be." Kai snarls, trying to hold his ground against Tyson.

Tyson just smirks and continues to approach Kai. "You know I'm right." He said placing a hand against Kai's cheek. "You are just a duty for Rei to fulfil." He said cruelly, laughing lightly when he saw Kai flinch at his words. "Rei and Mariah proved that tonight." His smirk falters when he sees Kai's eyes widen. 'Shit! I'm not supposed to know what happened.' He inwardly curses himself for his slip.

'Wait.' Kai thought. Tyson has no way of knowing what happened unless... "You set us up." Kai hissed glaring with dark crimson eyes at the younger dragon prince.

Tyson grabs the front of Kai's shirt and tugs Kai forward until they are nose-to-nose. "What does it matter? You're mine." He leans in to steal a kiss but gasps in pain when he feels something slice across his cheek. He was then pushed back by Kai.

Tyson put his hand to his stinging cheek, wincing at the sting. When he brought his hand back, he saw blood. He glares at Kai, whom has a small blade in his hand.

Kai stood, the blade from The Elder Tiger held tight in his hand as he glares at Tyson. He is fed up with being the victim who couldn't protect himself. 'But thanks to Rei I can now.' He thought. "Touch me again and I'll kill you." Kai warns not even flinching when Tyson's glare turns into a smirk.

"Is that so?" laughs Tyson. "I warned that damn tiger not to interfere. You are mine Kai and although I do like you rebelliousness," he paused, slowing stalking forward. "Harming your mate and master is something I will not allow."

Kai held his ground. "Stay back!" he warns once again.

Tyson just laughs. "And once I have you, Rei will die; I will make sure of that."

"Bastard!" Kai suddenly lunges forward, surprising Tyson and knocking him to the ground, pinning the dragon prince beneath him. "You leave Rei alone!" Kai made to slice the blade across Tyson's neck but the dragon grabs his hand and holds it just inches above his neck.

"Or what?" Tyson taunts. Kai growls and attempts to push the blade further but Tyson held tightly. "You really think Rei wants you?" he snickers. "You who prevent him from mating one he truly loves?"

Kai falters, the scene of Mariah kissing Rei playing in his mind. Even though he's sure it was a set up, he can't help but have his doubts.

"You know I'm right." Tyson said, smirking. "Why do you bother to protect someone who doesn't truly love you?" but is smirk died at Kai's next words.

"Even so," Kai mutters but still loud enough for Tyson to hear. "Even if Rei doesn't love me I will still protect him." He growls, eyes blazing but not with his instincts Tyson noticed.

"Why?" Tyson growls pushing the blade back slightly.

"I love him." Kai said finality in his voice.

Suddenly Tyson yells and pushes up with all his strength, knocking Kai off, and pinning him to the ground.

Kai gasps when he is pinned and his weapon had been knocked from his hand. Tyson's legs were trapping his own beneath him and his hands are held down above his head. Kai hisses from the pain of the rough hold and glares at Tyson with sheer hatred in his eyes.

"Don't worry my love," Tyson hisses using his free hand to tare the shoulder of Kai's shirt so that Rei's mark is revealed. "Soon you'll be free."

Kai gasps, wriggling to try and get free. "And then you will understand." Tyson lowers his head and Kai shivers when he feels Tyson's teeth grazing his mating mark.

"No stop!" Kai shouts, desperately trying to get away when he realizes what Tyson was going to do. "Please, Rei is the only one I want! Rei is who I love!" He cried.

Tyson ignores him, and gets ready to place his own mark where Rei's is.

"Rei! Please stop! I want Rei! Don't do this!" he cries again feeling tears running down his face, but the more he struggles the harder Tyson pressed down on him. Kai gulps when he feels Tyson's teeth move into place. "REI!" he screams, hoping and praying that someone had heard him.

Tyson is about to finally claim his mate when there were sounds heard in the bushes, followed by three mighty roars.

Tyson feels himself be ripped away from Kai and thrown a few feet back.

/Master Kai!/ yells Dranzer dropping down next to her charge.

"Who...?" Kai trailed off managing to sit up, and he gasps at who he sees. "Rei..." he whispers, whipping the tears away.

Rei growls dangerously at Tyson knowing that he had just made it in time. "How dare you harm my mate?" he hisses, standing in front of Kai defensively and ready to fight.

Tyson stands up and gets into a fighting position as well. "I am claiming what is mine." He growls and then darts forward engaging Rei in battle.

Dragoon and Driger are off to the side praying that they would not have to be pulled into the fight.

Tyson looks at the dragon guardian angrily. "What are you waiting for Dragoon? Help me now!" he demands for everyone to hear.

Dragoon gives a sigh and looks to the giant tiger. _/I'm sorry my friend./_ said Dragoon and then he went to go and help his master.

Driger nods, knowing that they couldn't ignore a direct order from their master's and charges. _/As am I./_ said Driger. With a furious roar, Driger pounces on the dragon guardian trying to keep him pinned to the ground.

/Dranzer./ starts Kai watching the fighting around him. /Go help Driger./ he orders watching the tiger guardian attempting and failing at keeping Dragoon pinned.

/But Master I-/ Dranzer tries to protest.

/No./ argues Kai. /Rei needs my help, like Driger needs yours./

/Very well./ Dranzer nods. With a mighty screech, the large phoenix took flight and flew to the two fighting guardians, landing on the dragon with a cry. Working together, Driger and Dranzer finally manage to pin Dragoon to the ground.

Kai meanwhile runs towards the two Dom's noticing with fear that Tyson has gained the upper hand.

Rei grunts from the punch to his stomach which knocks him to his knees.

Tyson chuckles darkly looking down at the bruised tiger prince. He prepares himself to deal another blow when a slightly smaller body collides with his.

"I said leave Rei alone!" Kai growls surprising both Dom's with the amount of ferocity in his voice.

Kai tries to force Tyson back more but the blue-haired male quickly overpowers him and delivers a hard smack to Kai's face, knocking him to the ground with a gasp of pain and also leaving him a little dizzy and light headed.

Tyson, with a triumphant look on his face, put his focus back on Rei whom was trying to stand back up.

"Bastard." Rei hisses when Tyson grabs his black hair tightly.

Tyson bent down so that he is now eye-to-eye with Rei. "Now I'm going to kill you and Kai will be mine to do with as I please." He laughs never noticing the dark look of rage on Rei's face. "Mine to touch, mine to cause pain," he boasts. "I'm going to make him scream my-"

But he is cut off when Rei smashes their heads together, sending both of them to the ground and freeing himself from Tyson's grip.

"I'm going to kill you." Rei growls, standing up his fingernails extending into sharp claws.

Tyson stands up as well. "Another empty threat?"

"No." Said Rei getting ready to fight. "It's a promise." Then they clashed once more, each looking for a weakness in the other,

Rei manages to finally land a hard punch on Tyson's face, sending him flying a few feet away, his claws leaving slash marks on Tyson's cheeks.

The dragon growls and looks away from Rei and focuses on Kai. His plan is not going well. That stupid pink haired bitch obviously didn't do her job if Rei was currently fighting him here.

Tyson ducks when Rei came at him with claws extended and sharp, and darts over towards Kai. "You're coming with me!" he shouts.

"Run Kai!" cries Rei trying to catch up with Tyson.

Kai froze at the predatorily look on Tyson's face. 'Not again.' He thought, feeling fear creep into his heart.

Suddenly a large rock is thrown from the forest and lands on Tyson's head with perfect accuracy. A _THUNK!_ is heard and then Tyson falls to the ground out cold.

Kai stares at Tyson's prone form unable to move until Rei comes over and wraps his arms around his love.

Kai leans into his mate and sighs. "Rei..."

Rei looks down at Kai, apology clear in his eyes. "Kai, about earlier. Let me explain what-"

Kai just shakes his head and says. "I know." Rei sighs happily when he heard the forgiving tone in his voice. "I love you Rei." Kai said looking into Rei's golden eyes.

The tiger prince clutches Kai tighter against himself. "I love you to my beautiful Kai." He admits. He looks down at Kai's torn shirt and sees with happiness that his mating mark is still intact. Rei nuzzles the mark, purring and growling softly and he smiles when Kai purrs back in response. Both shiver when spikes of pleasure are sent through their bodies.

/What happened to Tyson?/ the three guardian's ask coming over to them all looking worn out and bruised

Kai shrugs while Rei looks into the forest and asks, "Who's there? Show yourself!" he then demands.

The bushes and trees rustle and then the most unexpected person walks into the clearing.

Kai and Rei's eyes widen.

Rei gasps with surprise.

"Mariah?"

TBC...

* * *

I know I'm so evil leaving it off here, but at least Kai and Rei finally admitted their love for each other and Tyson has been taken down... sorta.

Anyway, please let me know what you all though of this chapter that I worked really hard on and if I get enough reviews then I will put the next chapter up.

So please REVIEW!

Burning


	19. Her Heart

**Chapter 19: Her Heart**

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a little tricky for me because it switches a lot between regular POV and Mariah's POV.

Kai: That's no excuse.

Burning: (glares) Bite me.

* * *

***Mariah's POV***

My heart shatters when my love walks out. I shiver as I feel his anger. What does he mean that I don't care if he's happy? It's all I care about... I just don't want him to be stuck in a loveless marriage. I love him, I know I do. I've known him for years compared to the Phoenix Prince.

I know what I must do. I must tell Rei about my true feelings. If I explain myself and why I've been doing these things I'm sure he would understand.

***Regular POV***

Mariah runs as fast as she can out the door. She knows Rei is most likely looking for Kai, so Mariah immediately heads out of the castle in search of the Tiger Prince.

Her golden cat like eyes are sharp as she searches through what seems like an endless darkness. The sounds of shouting draw her attention quickly and so she runs off in that direction.

She comes to a small clearing with a pond, and lots of tall trees surrounding it. She slowly stalks forwards and realizes that it's Kai and Tyson. She quickly jumps behind a tree to hide and watch.

***Mariah's POV***

I hide behind a tree when I find Tyson and Kai. I wonder why Rei isn't here yet…

I peek out from behind the tree. What's weird is that I thought I would feel happy at the scene in front of me, knowing that Kai will no longer be able to interfere with Rei and myself but seeing Kai pinned down and screaming Rei's name in terror makes me shiver.

Have I really done the right thing?

***Regular POV***

Mariah suddenly jumps and covers her ears when three loud roars reach the area. Her eyes widen when Rei, along with Driger and Dranzer appear in the clearing. Rei must have gone to get them for help, knowing that he would probably have to face off against the dragon guardian.

She couldn't tare her eyes away from the fight and she felt herself freeze when she noticed that Tyson has gained the upper hand in the fight.

***Mariah's POV***

Rei is fighting so hard. His eyes… I've never seen them look so… so angry and fierce. I feel myself pale when I hear Tyson's words about what he plans to do to Kai once he has him.

What have I done?

I turn away from the scene. I did this to them. What's wrong with me? When did I become so willing to let someone be hurt? So willing to allow someone to be… raped?

What happened before, with the incident in the closet makes me shudder when I picture myself in Kai's situation. I… I sent Kai there to be raped and I've done it again tonight.

I don't bother wiping away my tears. I've become a monster... like Tyson…

A yell suddenly catches my attention and I turn back to the fight and see Tyson running towards a frozen with fear Kai. I look frantically around for something, anything to stop this. Spotting a rock, I pick it up and, with all my might, whip it through the air. I silently pray that I'll hit my mark.

**THUNK!**

I cheered a little on the inside when the rock hit Tyson on the head. I watch as he falls to the ground and Rei right away runs over to Kai and checks to see if he was okay. I notice that Rei checks the mating mark on Kai's neck and smiles when he sees that he got to Kai in time.

Watching them nuzzle and cling to each other is cute, but also heart breaking. Rei doesn't belong with me. He has his mate. I see that now.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I hear Rei shout in my direction. I quietly step out of my spot and approach the couple and their guardians.

I'm not surprised when their faces turn to shock, even if it did hurt a little that they wouldn't expect me to do this and I fully realize what I almost helped Tyson accomplish.

"Mariah?"

TBC…

* * *

I know this chapter is short, boring and probably a little confusing but it's more of a filler than anything.

I actually have nothing against Mariah. Her role in this story was not meant to bash her and she will have a much better role from now on.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm working on the next one right now. I will do my best to update my stories.

Please R&R!


End file.
